Finding a Path
by broncomap
Summary: Early on Matt and Kitty are in love, but they are still figuring things out about themselves and their relationship. Oh, and there is quite a bit of murder and mayhem thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was 14 chapters into a story when I had a computer crash and lost it (yes, I was really that stupid and had no back up). I decided to try and reconstruct but couldn't remember some things and other things veered off in new directions. I'll never know how the versions compare but it was an interesting experience!

For those who like to know in advance this is 16 chapters long. I'll post a chapter a day (unless there is a disaster). The story is written but I can't post faster because I do a final, final edit as I go. Now - On with the show.

##########################################################################################################

Kitty pressed her lips together, opened them and stared into the mirror. Her annoyed reflection stared back. She'd spent 10 minutes applying, removing and reapplying lipstick – ruby red, luscious pink, wild cherry – nothing looked right. Giving up she grabbed a brush to start shaping her hair into curls. She fumbled, dropped hairpins and stray hairs refused to go into place. With rising frustration she fiercely stabbed a hairpin into a slightly askew curl. She heard familiar footsteps approach her door, ignored the first knock and waited a full 10 seconds before answering the second. Her voice was less than welcoming. "Come in Matt."

Matt Dillon walked in hat in hand, eyes red from lack of sleep.

She eyed him coolly. "I see you're home. Did you come here to say something?"

Taken aback by her reception he wanted to say something nice. Noting her off kilter curls and the stray hairs hanging down around her ears, he tried for a compliment. "Isn't that a new hairdo?"

"NO."

"Oh." He had no idea why she was angry and offered a slight smile, "Kitty, I have to head back out on the trail soon. I was hoping we could get a quick supper before I left."

"That's it? Let's get a quick supper?"

Her look unnerved him in a way no outlaw ever could. "Now Kitty." He paused, she jumped right in, "Don't you 'now Kitty' me. Matt I understand that when you go out on a job you often can't say how long you'll be gone. I understand that a lot of times you can't send word to let me know you're safe. I get all that and I accept it. But this time you were able to send word. I learned that this morning when I ran into Mrs. Biggs in the dress shop. Nathan Biggs, out at the Bigg Star ranch, got a message from you days ago saying you found the men who raided his ranch, and his horses would be returned. Oh, Mabel Biggs was singing the praises of the great Marshal Dillon."

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her and glared with ice in her eyes, "A note to a rancher about his horses but nothing to me. Good old Kitty can just wait and worry and then welcome her man with open arms. Well think again Marshal Dillon."

He knew he should try to explain, but her frosty stare demanded a fast explanation and this was complicated. He didn't know where to begin and he had so little time. Retreat seemed the best idea. He shoved his hat on his head. "We'll talk when I get back." He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Her voice rang out loud and clear. "Don't count on it."

She sank down into her chair and picked up her brush to finish her hair. Instead she hurled it against the wall. It broke in two and clattered to the floor. She rubbed her temples. Damn it, if Matt sent a message to Biggs he could have sent one to her. And why did he have to look so worn out. She was as mad as hell, and had no patience for the part inside of her that wanted to hold and comfort him.

Matt hurried down the back stairs. His mind was reeling. He didn't like leaving Kitty that way. He understood how she felt but wished she'd trusted that he had reasons for his actions before she got so mad. He had a reason for sending a message to Biggs but not to her. Not the best in the world maybe, but it made sense at the time.

Right now he couldn't stop to explain. He barely had time to get a quick meal while Chester readied his horse.

"Matt, Matt"

He turned and saw Doc hurrying towards him. "Matt I didn't know you were back."

"I won't be for long."

"Well, I hope you went to see Kitty. She'd never talk about it, but she's been tied up in knots with worry. Especially since word got out that those 2 vicious killers you put away 6 months ago escaped from prison."

Matt's tone was flat, "I saw Kitty. Now I just have time to grab a quick meal before heading out."

"Hold on there Matt. Where ever you think you have to go in such a hurry can wait a day. You look like hell and Kitty's been worried sick. Spend a day with her, rest and relax. It will do you both a world of good."

"I've got to go." Matt strode off leaving Doc in the middle of the street. When he got to Delmonico's he quickly found a table and waved the owner over, "Joe, I want whatever you can bring out fast." Joe Delmonico knew the marshal was serious and hurried into the kitchen. He soon returned with sliced ham, potato salad, cold slaw and two thick slices of buttered bread. As Matt wolfed down his food Joe got an idea and hurried back to the kitchen. He emerged just as the marshal was leaving and handed him a bag. "Marshal Dillon here are two extra large ham sandwiches. I don't know where you're hurrying off to but I figure some good food can only help."

Matt gratefully accepted. "I appreciate it Joe. Thanks." He left the restaurant and walked purposefully down Front Street with his eyes fixed straight ahead. He wanted to send a signal that he had no time for trivial problems. As he neared the stable he was pleased to see Chester waiting outside holding a big bay saddled and ready to go. Buck, his usual mount was too worn out to ride so he'd asked Chester to ready his spare."

Chester handed over the reins, "Mister Dillon, are you sure you don't want me to come with you? You know I'm handy with a rifle and I'd be an extra set of eyes."

"Thanks Chester, but it's best if you stay in town and look after things."

Matt put the bag of sandwiches in his saddlebag and mounted. As he rode down Front Street he resisted looking up at Kitty's window. After her last words to him, he knew she wouldn't be watching. He urged his horse to a trot and turned his mind to the task at hand.

Kitty hovered by her window and was unable to resist taking a peek when she heard the sound of hooves. She knew Matt wouldn't look up, not with the way they'd left things. As he disappeared down Front Street her chest tightened. She was overwhelmed with a need for the small ritual they performed whenever he left town. He'd pause and look up at her window. She'd press her hand against the pane and for a brief moment time would stop. That moment was theirs and theirs alone. Then he'd ride off. She'd come to believe that that last connection brought him luck, upped the odds he'd come home to her. Slowly and gently she pressed her hand against the pane, even though Matt was long out of sight. She had no idea where he was rushing off to, but was sure danger was involved. Anger and worry warred within her and twisted into a knot in her stomach.

Loving Matt Dillon did not simplify a woman's life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chester sighed with frustration as he pulled the stable door shut. He'd tried his best to talk Mister Dillon into taking him along. Sure his stiff leg slowed him some, but he could keep up on a hard ride, was good with a rifle and would watch his boss's back. Besides he didn't like being left to keep an eye on the town. It's not like he had any real authority. All he could do was wave his rifle and tell people he'd report them to Marshal Dillon. It worked a lot of the time but he didn't like the feeling of relying on it. It was just luck that Dodge had been quiet for weeks and looked to be staying that way.

With nothing to do, he leaned against the stable door and watched folks go about their business. He stuck his hand in his pocket and was surprised to find a coin. Inspiration struck. He quickly checked his other pockets and soon realized he had enough money to buy one beer. Trying to keep a silly grin off he face he hurried to the Long Branch and pushed through the bat wing doors. He saw Doc at the end of the bar and limped over, "Howdy Doc." Doc barely nodded. Chester knew why he was being ignored and plunked his coins on the bar, "Clem could I have a beer, please."

Doc looked up, "Chester, I misjudged you. You didn't come in here to mooch like usual."

Chester chuckled, "Doc, I let a friend buy me a drink now and again, but I wouldn't call that moochin."

"A point not worth debating. I have something more important to ask. Where in tarnation is Matt going in such a hurry? I thought he caught those horse thieves."

Chester took a sip of beer and smacked his lips with satisfaction. "He did Doc. This is a whole other matter. It has to do with the two murderers who escaped from prison, John Marks and Phil Baker or Bakes or something like that. Mister Dillon thinks he knows who they're after and wants to stop them.

"Chester, it's John Marks and Phil Bates." Doc rubbed his hand across his mustache, "I remember reading the account of their crimes in the Gazette about 6 months ago. It was a terrible thing, terrible. They broke into the home of a young couple and shot the husband right there in his sleep. Then they took turns using the woman in the most horrible way. When they tired of it they robbed the place and shot her. They left her for dead but she managed to crawl outside and some neighbors found her in time. I think her name's Linda Landon. Her picture was in the paper. Pretty young woman, all of about 19 or 20."

Chester nodded, "That's who Mister Dillon went to protect. Her testimony put those men in prison, so he figured they'd go after her. You know Doc, I wish Mister Dillon had let me go with him. He arrested those men, so I figure they'll be after him too.

"I agree with you Chester. For once I agree with you."

Matt

Matt rode hard but when he reached a stream forced himself to be practical. Allowing his horse to drink and graze for a few minutes would be wise in the long run. He dismounted and used the time to fill his canteens. His mind wandered back 6 months to the trial that put John Marks and Phil Bates in prison.

Linda was the star witness, but the prosecuting attorney was frantic with worry that she wouldn't be able to testify. Matt saw why. Her bullet wound had healed but she was far from whole. Blond and tall but frail looking, Linda cringed at every shadow, jumped at every noise and her big grey eyes were dark and haunted. Her fingers were constantly moving as she nervously fingered the prayer book that she carried everywhere. On the first day of the trial he sat near her. The sheriff led Marks and Bates into the courtroom. They were handcuffed but brazenly defiant. They stared at Linda, their eyes shooting lewd and violent threats. She trembled and clutched her prayer book. He leaned over. "Linda." His voice was gentle. She looked into his clear blue eyes. "I'm Marshal Matt Dillon. I arrested those men. If you testify they'll be in prison for life and will never hurt you again. I promise." She didn't answer but he saw a spark of hope in her troubled eyes. Days later, when she was called to testify she moved through the room as pale and noiseless as a ghost. Her voice was quiet but steady. After her testimony, it took no time for the men to be found guilty and the sentence of life in prison without parole, to be announced. Linda smiled and Matt realized she was beautiful.

He'd gotten to know her during the trial. She grew up on a small farm, the only child of strict but loving parents. Farm work had given her strong arms and a hearty constitution. She smiled when she told him that from the age of 10, her pa and ma had let her drive the wagon every Sunday to get the three of them to church.

After the trial she couldn't bring herself to go back to the farm she'd shared with her husband, Grant. She loved her parents but didn't want to go back there either. She wanted to be alone to pray and think. Grant owned an isolated cabin near Silver Ridge. That's where she planned to go.

Matt patted the big bay's neck. "Let's get moving." He mounted and took off. He'd promised Linda that Marks and Bates wouldn't hurt her again and he meant to keep that promise.

Kitty

Kitty finished her make-up and hair knowing full well that her dissatisfaction came from her mood not the way she looked. She started putting on her favorite necklace, but remembered it had been a gift from Matt and put it back in her jewelry box. She didn't want to think about Matt right now. She put on a necklace she'd bought for herself and took a last look in the mirror. It was time to get to work, the best way to get her mind off Matt, or so she hoped.

She slowly walked down the stairs sizing up the activity in the saloon. Two gambling tables were fairly busy and the bar was three quarters full. A couple of her girls had men at a table laughing and drinking. The place wasn't jumping but was busy enough to be making money. Kitty smiled to herself. Before she became half owner she'd longed for occasional quiet nights when she could spend time talking and laughing with the other girls. She knew the girls still enjoyed those nights but as a stake holder she no linger wished for them. Things change when you become a boss lady.

She saw Doc and Chester at the end of the bar. She loved both men dearly but being with them was no way to avoid thinking about Matt. Instead she circulated, encouraged drinking at the gambling tables and greeted customers. It was almost closing time when she walked over to her good friends, "Doc, Chester I've been busy so I haven't visited with you two like usual. Tell you what, come by tomorrow and I'll buy you both beers."

Chester grinned, "That's sure nice of you Miss Kitty. Thank you kindly, I'll see you tomorrow."

Doc watched Chester leave. He saw right through Kitty, "My dear, I have something to say and there is no use saying it's none of my business because that won't stop me. I am quite a bit older than you and have seen a lot. One thing I know for sure is that some things in life are meant to be. You and Matt are one of those things. Now something is going on between you two that has you both upset, but I know for sure it will all work out. You just go to sleep knowing that."

He kissed her cheek and was on his way. She watched him and whispered, "Go to sleep? That right there is a tall order my friend."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning

In the early morning quiet Doc hummed to himself as he methodically restocked his medicine cabinet. Shirtsleeves rolled up he carefully measured out powders, mixed them with water and funneled the resulting liquids into small brown bottles. As he filled each bottle he firmly corked the top. He was neatly labeling a bottle when a knock interrupted his solitude. Certain it was Chester looking for a breakfast companion he answered gruffly, "Door's open. You should know that."

A handsome man in his early 30's opened the door and looked in. "I'm sorry Doctor Adams. I should have known your door would be open."

Doc turned at the sound of a strange yet oddly familiar voice. He blinked several times before a smile of recognition touched his lips. "Why it's Dan. Dan Sawyer."

A sandy-haired man wearing a 3-piece suit stepped into the room and nodded sincerely. "That's right Doctor Adams, but it's not just Dan Sawyer it's Doctor Dan Sawyer."

Doc put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "You did it, like we hoped. You went to medical school."

"Yes, and I've been working in a Boston hospital for 2 years. I'm taking over a practice in Missouri but came here first for two reasons. First, I wanted to express my gratitude. Doctor Adams, I was poor boy with no future. You saw something in me, took me under your wing and paid for my first real education. I owe everything I am to you. The second reason is a request. I hope you'll allow me to observe your practice for a few days. I'm sure working in a hospital in the east is quite different from having a practice out here. I'd be grateful for some experience. Will you allow that sir?"

Doc looked at the serious young man that stood before him. "Of course Dan. Stay as long as you want. And golly, I sure am proud of you. He turned away to blink back tears under the guise of putting on his jacket. "Come on doctor. Let me buy you breakfast."

On the way to Delmonico's they talked non-stop about medicine, reminding Doc of what a talkative boy Dan had been. Yet something in Dan had changed dramatically. As a boy he had been delightfully lighthearted and his infectious smiles a constant. Dan, the man, seemed almost somber. Perhaps becoming a doctor had done that. It happened sometimes.

When they reached Delmonico's Doc marched the young doctor over to the owners. "Joe and Marie, this is Dr. Daniel Sawyer. When I last saw him was a dirt poor kid with nothing but hopes and dreams and here he is a doctor."

Dan politely shook hands. "Doctor Adams isn't mentioning that he taught a poor boy all he could and paid for him to go to a real school"

The Delmonicos were delighted and promised unlimited free coffee as they led the two men to a table. Before long Dan and Doc were digging into ham, eggs and biscuits. Doc looked up, "Dan, you were such a scrawny undernourished kid, it's good to see that you grew and filled out some."

"Something else to thank you for Doctor Adams. The boarding school you paid for provided nourishing meals. I managed to grow to 5ft 7 and reach a pretty normal weigh. After that school I got scholarships to college and medical school. I have much to thank you for."

"Your hard work and intelligence had more to do with your success than anything I did. I just got you started."

Doc heard the door and out of the corner of his eye saw Kitty walk in looking stunning in a royal blue skirt and jacket.

He waved, "Kitty, Kitty over here. There's someone I want you to meet."

She waved back and picked her way through the busy restaurant. She hadn't slept well but knew her skillful application of makeup would hide that fact even from Doc. The two men stood and Doc introduced Dan. Kitty smiled graciously, "Well someone who Doc thinks so highly of must be a special person."

"It is Doctor Adams who is special." Dan pulled out a chair, "Please join us." She sat and within two minutes Joe brought over a bowl of oatmeal, three strips of well-done bacon and a cup of coffee. "Your usual, Miss Kitty."

Kitty looked up and laughed, "Thank you Joe."

Doc nodded towards Kitty, "Just about the only thing predictable about this beautiful lady is her breakfast."

"Well, you must be an interesting lady." The faintest of smiles crossed Dan's lips.

Before she could respond, a farmer who looked too young for his bushy brown mustache, burst in and raced over to Doc. His green eyes were flashing and he was so flushed the white birthmark under his eye was bright red.

"Doc, it's Ella. It's her time, she needs you." The young man was jumping from foot to foot.

Doc threw down his napkin. "I know it's your first Billy but jumping around won't help a thing. Be calm for Ella's sake. Let's go."

Dan started to rise. "I'll come with you."

"No, no you'll have plenty of time to join me on calls while you're here. Enjoy your breakfast and find out all about Dodge from Kitty. You couldn't have a better guide."

Matt

Matt reached the edge of Silver Ridge. He looked around and was relieved to see no hoof prints or displaced shrubbery. Marks and Bates hadn't gotten there yet. He rode across the ridge and down a gentle hill before spotting a cabin. A woman was outside hanging laundry. Her long blond braid and strong arms were unmistakable, it was Linda. He looked around as he rode closer. The place looked great. Firewood was neatly stacked, a vegetable garden well cared for and a dead rabbit hung on a hook outside the cabin ready to be skinned.

Linda heard someone approach and set her laundry down. She hadn't had a visitor in all the months she'd been there. She turned towards the sound and squinted into the sun brushing aside the stray hairs that clung to her moist and creamy skin. "Why it's Matt Dillon. What brings you way out here?" Her voice sounded strange to her ears, she hadn't spoken to anyone in 6 months. Her smile was warm.

His eyes widened in surprise as she turned to him. He dismounted and walked towards her.

She saw the look on his face and self-consciously put her arm across her swollen belly. "It was my secret, mine and Grant's. I was about 2 months along when those men came. I'd told Grant at dinner that night. We'd never been happier."

Matt stood before her, "Linda, I knew you were brave, but I didn't realize how brave."

She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath, "So, what does bring you way out here?"

More than ever he regretted what he had to say. "Linda, they escaped from prison. I think they'll come after you,"

She swallowed hard. "Well, we'll be ready for them. Let's go inside and have some coffee. You'll tell me what we're going to do.

"First I should get my horse out of sight. It's best if they think you're alone when they get here."

"All right. There's a small shed in back of the house. Tie him up behind it, then just come in the back door."

Dodge

Dan and Kitty stayed at the table talking long after they'd finished breakfast. They discovered they shared a love of rhubarb pie, solitaire and hazy summer nights. After a while they felt Joe Delmonico's stare. It was time to vacate the table to make room for other customers. Dan paid the bill and left a hefty tip.

They walked out into the bright noon sun. "Kitty, I understand that you run the best saloon in Kansas. Unless Doctor Adams has other plans for me, I'd like to come by tonight."

Kitty laughed, "Believe me, unless there's a medical emergency a night at the Long Branch is exactly what Doc has planned."

"If that's the case I'll see you later."

"The first beer is on me." She smiled goodbye and headed down Front Street.

Dan walked back to his hotel feeling lighter of spirit than he had in a while.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Matt

Matt took a sip of coffee and blinked hard. "Wow."

Linda nodded earnestly, "I like it strong."

She pushed a plate of biscuits towards him. "What's our best move?"

"Our best move is to not move, stay holed up in the house. I don't know what they're planning but remember they think you're alone and there are just two of them. I should be able to take them both but just in case I want you to be ready with your rifle."

"How do you know I can shoot?"

"That rabbit hanging outside."

"I won't brag. Pride is sinful." Her eyes were shining. "Anyway, if we're staying inside we'll need food. I'll get to skinning the rabbit and pull up some vegetables.

"I'll help."

"Good, but when we're done, you get some sleep in my bedroom. You look real tired and the fresher you are the better off we are. I'll keep watch and wake you if anything happens.

He started to protest but knew she was right. "I won't sleep long."

Dodge That Evening

Clem set beers in front of Kitty, Doc and Dan. Kitty lifted her mug. "Too bad Chester couldn't take me up on the free beer."

Doc took a sip. "Believe me he thinks so too, but he had stay at the jail to watch the two young fellas he has sleeping off their drunks. Kitty between you and me I'm proud of Chester. He did just what Matt would have done by locking up those two drunk teenagers before they could do any real damage."

Dan looked at Doc, "Matt? Who's Matt?"

At first surprised by the question, Doc quickly realized that there was no reason a Boston doctor would know who Matt was. "I meant Matt Dillon, the US Marshal of Kansas territory out of Dodge. He's not in town right now."

Dan shrugged. "Seems like a peaceful enough place to me." He glanced around, "Kitty it's quite an accomplishment for such a young woman to own a place like this."

"Thank you, but I'm just half owner, at least for now. My partner, Bill Pence, spends less and less time here and will likely sell out to me soon. "

"Well that deserves a toast." Dan lifted his glass, "To Kitty Russell, soon to be sole owner of the Long Branch."

Kitty and Doc clinked their glasses against Dan's and Doc added a hearty "Hear, hear." Doc downed his beer quickly. "I know we just got here and I hate to be a party pooper but I have to be up before dawn to visit patients, so I'm calling it a night."

Dan put his hand on Doc's, "Doctor Adams, may I go with you tomorrow?"

"Of course, as long as you start calling me Doc like everyone else."

"All right Doctor, I mean Doc."

"Good, be outside my office by sun-up or I'll have to go without you."

Matt

Matt woke to the pungent smell of rabbit stew. He looked out the window; it was evening. He'd slept longer than he intended. He sat on the side of the bed to pull on his boots and glanced around for the first time. Earlier he'd collapsed to sleep without noticing a thing. The room was stark. A plain wooden cross hung above the bed and a well-worn prayer book entitled, _The Book of Private Devotions_ sat on a nightstand. A small, plain dresser was the only other piece of furniture in the room. A bible sat on top next to a pitcher and bowl. He poured water into the bowl and splashed his face. As he dried himself with his shirtsleeve he noticed there was no mirror.

He went into the front room and saw Linda sitting by the window with her rifle by her side. She continued watching through the curtains as she spoke. "I wondered if the smell of stew would be strong enough to wake you."

"Sorry I slept so long."

"I'm not. We're best off if you're rested, anyway nothing's happened. Go have some stew, I've eaten."

He filled a bowl and ate a forkful. "This sure is good." He took a few more bites. "It's wonderful how you've kept this place up, hunted and everything even though … well even … well you're having a baby and…" He stammered not really knowing what he was trying to say.

He saw her shrug and was relieved to hear laughter in her voice. "Matt, being with child didn't harm my eyesight or slow my trigger finger. My pa always said hunting takes patience and that's one thing a woman in my condition learns. I expect I'll learn it even better when my baby's born. It's funny though, I'll bet if I had a brother, my pa wouldn't have taught me to shoot."

Matt nodded as he swallowed, "A lot of women don't learn to shoot. I started teaching Kitty right after she got to Dodge."

He froze with his fork in mid-air unable to believe what he'd blurted out. He never spoke about Kitty except occasionally to Doc.

"Who's Kitty?" Her voice brimmed with curiosity.

She didn't wait for an answer.

"Matt, they're here and there are more than two."

Dodge

Kitty and Dan talked and drank long after Doc left. Dan recounted how at boarding school he and a friend often raided the kitchen for cookies late at night.

"You mean you never got caught?"

"Once by the headmaster, but he didn't tell. He was raiding the kitchen too."

Kitty burst out laughing. Dan joined in and ordered another round of beers.

The hours flew by. The Long Branch was all but empty when Dan leaned over and smiled, "Kitty, it's obvious you know how to make a man feel good."

She lifted a brow at his choice of words. Dan Sawyer was tipsy. She was about to suggest they call it night when a crash and shots interrupted. Three men with beer-shiny eyes burst in hollering and shooting at the ceiling. The oldest of the three, a toothless old coot, spotted Kitty and yanked her from her chair. He plastered a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek, "You are pretty and I got money."

Dan jumped to his feet, "Let her go." The old timer shoved Dan down with surprising strength and tightened his grip on Kitty. "Wait your turn youngin."

One of the other men lurched over, "Hey Gramps, you got a pretty one."

"Yep, you keep an eye on fancy pants for me."

The man grinned and pointed a shaky pistol at Dan. Dan watched in helpless horror as the crazy old coot pulled Kitty along. He didn't notice that she was angling towards Clem, standing watchfully behind the bar. Eyes on Kitty, Clem slowly bent down and grasped a wooden mallet. When Kitty got the old geezer close enough, the bartender whacked him on the head. He sank to the floor. Clem quickly slid a derringer across the bar to Kitty and moved to the other end to get a rifle.

The man who'd been guarding Dan suddenly looked confused. He waved his pistol at Kitty. "Put that gun down before you hurt somebody." She could see he was too drunk to aim.

"Take one step mister and I'll put a bullet in you."

"You don't scare me." He made a show of taking a step.

She aimed and hit him squarely in the right shoulder. He howled in pain and dropped his gun. Clem had hold of his rifle and pointed it at the third man. He dropped his gun and lifted his hands. "We didn't mean no harm."

Clem nodded towards the door and somehow the trio managed to stagger out.

Kitty sank into a chair. "Let's lock up Clem. I'm more than ready."

"Me too Miss Kitty, and let's hope the marshal gets back soon. We can handle stuff like this but it's sure a lot easier when he's around."

"Amen Clem, amen."

Dan walked over to Kitty with raw admiration on his face. "That was amazing, especially the way you handled the gun. I'm embarrassed I was so useless."

She smiled tiredly. "Matt's been teaching me to use a gun for a few years now, but he goes back and forth about me carrying it all the time. As far as you feeling useless, don't be silly. I'd feel useless in a Boston hospital. Don't give it another thought."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Matt

"Matt, they're here and there are more than two."

"How many?" Matt strapped on his gunbelt.

"Seven."

"Linda, lovely Linda."

Linda recoiled at the sound of John Marks' voice.

"You shouldn't have testified, Linda. You'll have to make it up to me and Phil. Our brothers are here too, Phil has 4 and I have 1. They were real upset about us going to prison. You'll have to make it up to them too.

"Keep watching. What's happening?" Matt's voice was quiet but firm. He needed Linda to focus.

She forced herself to look. "John's sending 3 men around to the back. Matt, they'll use both doors, we'll be surrounded."

"Quick, out the back. We can be behind the shed before they make it around the cabin." She moved faster than she had weeks. He grabbed her rifle and his hat and followed. They reached the shed where Matt's horse was tied up just as the three men got to the back door of the cabin. The shed was tall but narrow and barely provided enough cover. They heard the men kick in the cabin door. Linda's fear was palpable. "They'll see I'm not there and follow our footprints."

Matt drew his gun. They'd have to shoot it out then and there. He tried to think of an alternative. He could send Linda off on his horse and stand and fight, but he'd end up dead and enough of them would live to track her down. He was hoping for inspiration when he felt one raindrop and then another. The sky turned black and rain bucketed down. He took a breath. "Mother nature saved us. They won't come looking in the storm and our tracks are already washed away. Linda, is there cover anywhere? The shed's too small and too close to them."

"There's a rock formation with a huge overhang. It'll be dry underneath. I've waited out rainstorms there. It's about three quarters of a mile northwest of here.

Dodge

After dealing with the three troublemakers and assuring Dan he had no reason to be embarrassed, Kitty and Clem closed the saloon in record time. Now sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, Kitty smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Matt how she'd winged that crazy old coot. She froze and stared at her reflection. It all came back. The way she and Matt parted, the anger, the hurt, the worry, the knot in her stomach. She set the brush down. She'd barely thought about Matt all night. Dan had never even heard of him.

Her eyes fell onto her favorite necklace. The gift from Matt she'd decided not to wear that evening. She fingered the silver filigree. In the three years she'd been in Dodge she'd seen Matt's reputation grow by leaps and bounds. Most folks held him in the highest regard, but some hated him beyond all reason. Others wanted to build a reputation by outdrawing him. Dan had been the first person she'd met in a long time who'd never heard of Marshal Dillon. It had been nice spending time with someone who had no interest in Matt, who wasn't going offer an opinion, ask if the stories are true or try to get information. Of course at the end of the night she was the one who mentioned Matt and now he was most certainly in her thoughts. Truth was she wouldn't have it any other way. He was tucked inside her heart and she carried him with her always.

The Cabin

"She's gone." John Marks kicked a chair. Phil shrugged "She ain't been gone long. The stew's warm and look, two bowls. Someone's with her." Phil popped a chunk of meat into his mouth, "I'd bet it's that lawman Dillon. If he found out we escaped he'd come help her. We can get them both."

John Marks scowled. "It's dark and storming. In the morning their tracks will be gone."

A skinny boy, barely in his teens stood awkwardly off to the side. He straightened his thick glasses and went over to John, "Big brother. I'll be able to figure out where they went."

John tousled his young brother's hair. "That's why you're here Jesse, you're smart."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Pip squeak." He pointed at Jesse's slender hips, "I'll bet you don't even know how to shoot that shiny new gun John gave you."

Jesse lifted his chin, "I do so. John taught me from when I was little until Ma died and I went to the orphanage."

Phil sneered, "If big brother John is so great, why'd he let you go to an orphanage instead of takin you in?"

"He had things to do, important things."

John smiled, "That's right Jesse, but now you're with me and you'll do me proud."

Matt

"Let's go." In pouring rain with mud rising to her ankles Linda was holding Matt's horse.

"Let me get you sitting sideways and I'll lead on foot."

"Too slow. We have to get out of this rain." He knew she was being practical, but before he could agree she was mounted. He got up behind her and set his hat on her head, "This may help a little." He reached around and took hold of the reins. He could tell his horse wasn't happy slogging through mud in a downpour but urged him on. Linda sat as erect as she could manage, but her aching back urged her to lean back onto Matt. She hesitated. She'd been totally alone for half a year. After 6 months alone, speaking aloud had felt strange, but the idea of touching panicked her. Unsure of why she was so fearful, she gave into the pain and leaned back against Matt's chest. Out of nowhere, a tornado of sensations engulfed her with shocking strength and speed. For six months she'd begged the Lord to dull her senses and erase her memories. The man she loved was gone, her yearnings for his touch and love were torment. Vile, filthy men had invaded her like vermin, that memory could only drive her mad. She prayed all day and sometimes all night, to be released from the yearnings of womanhood and the pain of memories. She thought her prayers were answered. Now with one simple human contact, she came undone.

She relived it all – the sound Grant's laugh, the of smell food piled high on his plate, his smiling eyes, his lips on hers, his touch.

She closed her eyes - a gunshot, Grant's face half off, the smell of lust, the hideous laughs, the painful pounding.

"Linda, Linda." She opened her eyes and realized she no long felt the rain. She leaned forward so Matt could dismount. He lifted her down. She took shook the water off his hat and handed it back. "Thank you."

He saw her face was wet with more than rain, "Are you all right?"

She slowly nodded, "I was remembering things. Mostly about Grant." She smiled a bit "The first time I saw him he was eating. He had quite an appetite." She realized she was remembering his appetite in more ways than one and was glad it was it too dark for Matt to see her blush. "I knew Grant was the one for me as soon as I saw him. Some folks don't believe in such things. Do you?"

Matt met her eyes, "Yes."

"I believe you. When you said Kitty's name it was like she's part of you even when you're not thinking about her."

Linda's stomach grumbled breaking the mood. She laughed, "Well that was unladylike. I guess that stew didn't hold me. Oh well, there's nothing to be done."

Matt smiled, "I wouldn't say that. Find a spot to sit. I'll be right back."

She sat with her back resting against a boulder. She'd told Matt about the good memories that had been awakened, but her mind and heart were filled with the darker one's. Marks and Bates loomed large. She knew what they'd do to her if she and Matt lost, and made a decision.

"Dear Lord, I cannot let those men touch me again, even if I have to take my own life to stop them. I know that would be a terrible sin, but I pray you understand my heart."

She heard Matt approach and pushed her thoughts aside.

He held something out. "Here is a soggy but excellent ham sandwich."

She hungrily accepted. He sat down but before he took one bite, noticed her sandwich was almost eaten. He smiled and handed his over. "Take this, I'm still full from the stew."

Politeness and hunger vied in her, but hunger won out. Matt spread out his bedroll while she finished eating. "I know you won't be comfortable Linda, but try to sleep."

She eased herself down, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

She smiled slyly, "I bet you say that to Kitty and I bet she pretends to believe it and you pretend to believe she believes it."

"Linda, it would take all night to figure out what you just said and you should sleep."

He started to walk away.

"Matt." He paused. "Matt, I'll say it plain. I can't let those men take me. I'll shoot myself first. If it comes to that, I want you to know it isn't your fault."

"It won't come to that Linda."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Night Continues

Matt

Matt leaned against a rock and looked out into the darkness as the rain poured down. He could hear Linda's soft but steady snores and knew she'd finally fallen asleep. He thought about all she'd been through. Her husband had been killed right before her eyes. The men who killed him brutally raped her and were hunting her down to do it again, and then kill her. If she survived she'd have to face supporting and raising a child alone. These were the things he feared would befall Kitty if they married. His stomach clenched. If such things could happen to a woman who married a farmer with no enemies, imagine what could happen to a US Marshal's wife.

He let out a long breath. He knew he should try and rest for tomorrow's battle. He could die tomorrow, the odds were leaning that way, but he desperately wanted to beat those odds. If he was captured or killed, Linda would take her own life. And Kitty, the way he'd left her weighed heavily upon him. He should have said the right words to her. Now he might never have the chance.

He remembered the last time they'd kissed. It was just before he went after the men who'd stolen horses from Nathan Biggs' ranch. The kiss had been long and deep. When it ended she'd tenderly touched his cheek, "Take care of yourself Cowboy."

"I'll send word to you as soon as I can."

But he hadn't sent word and he thought about why.

Dodge

Matt was lying in the dirt covered with blood but somehow lifted an arm and called her name. She tried to go to him, but a strong wind kept pushing her further and further away. The wind was deafening. She screamed his name with all her strength. The sound of her voice startled her awake, and she bolted upright. Her heart was pounding and sweat poured down her back. It was a dream, Matt can take care of himself. It was a dream. She repeated the words over and over until her heart quieted. Not wanting to risk falling back into the nightmare, she slipped on a robe and padded across the room to the liquor cabinet. She filled a glass with water and started to take a sip but changed her mind, poured a shot of whiskey and tossed it back in one smooth motion. Then she took her water glass and sat by the window. She still wanted an explanation from Matt about not sending a message, they had to talk about things like that, but her anger had abated. More than anything she needed to know that he was safe and coming home. She had to believe it, the alternative was too painful to fathom. She forcibly turned her thoughts to the events of the night and the three crazy cowboys who'd come looking for trouble, or as they would have put it, fun. Dan's lack of experience in such things had touched her. The callousness, violence and ugliness that were part of her everyday life were not been part of his. He represented something different, a place where descent into the worst kind of chaos was a far away thing. The kind of chaos that in her world Matt worked so hard to keep at bay. Yet Dan had left that other place, that other life. She wondered why.

Her eyes started to droop and she knew it was time to try to sleep again. She got back into bed and closed her eyes repeating the words; _Matt knows how to take care of himself._

Matt Remembers

"I'll send word to you as soon as I can."

He'd said those words after a long sweet kiss before going after the men who'd raided Nathan Biggs' ranch. The thieves hadn't taken just any horses, but Nathan's best breeding stock.

Instinct told him that the horse thieves were the same three men who were wanted for murder in Hays. He went after them with the Hays City deputy, Jake Cooper. After 6 days of hard riding and tracking they found the men and horses at an abandoned ranch somewhere between Dodge and Hays. The horse thieves were taken unawares and surrendered easily. The trick would be to get the men to Hays to be tried and the horses back to the Bigg Star ranch. He decided that he would take the criminals to Hays by wagon, and leave Cooper behind with the horses. When he got to Hays he'd have the sheriff send a few men to help the deputy return the horses to Nathan Biggs.

At dawn the next day he and Cooper loaded the men into the wagon and bound their hands and feet. He tied his horse to the back and got up into the driver's seat. "Jake, it's three day's to Hays. As soon as I get there I'll send men to help you get the horses to Biggs. Meantime sit tight. You deserve some rest. We've had a long hard week."

The trip started out perfectly. The day was crisp and clear. At noon he spotted a familiar wagon. A peddler who called himself Harry Hasit was heading his way.

Harry tipped his hat, "Hello Marshal. Looks like you got a wagon of trouble. Heading to Hays?"

"Yep, looks like you've got a wagon of stuff you hope folks can be talked into buying. Heading to Dodge?"

"I am marshal. Say is there anyone in Dodge you'd like me to get a message to?"

Matt thought for a second and nodded. "I'd appreciate a note going to Nathan Biggs. You'll reach his ranch about 10 miles before you hit Dodge."

He scribbled: _Found the thieves. Taking them to Hays. Will arrange for your horses to be returned._

Harry took the note, "I know Mr. Biggs, a hospitable man." He lifted an eyebrow, "Marshal, are you sure there isn't someone else you'd like a note to go to?"

The first time Harry had asked he thought of Kitty, now he thought again. The problem was that Harry was a big gossip. He'd read any note he was given and spread the contents all over town, feeling free to add comments.

Matt did some quick calculations. Harry was stopping at the Bigg Star ranch and would probably spend the night there. That meant the peddler wouldn't get into Dodge City all that much sooner that he'd reach Hays. Once he was in Hays he could send Kitty a telegram.

"No thanks Harry, but I appreciate you bringing that note to Biggs. If I sent a wire from Hays it could take a day or so for someone from the telegraph office to find time to ride it out to him."

"All right marshal. See you around." Harry drove off, clearly disappointed.

Matt resumed his ride to Hays in good spirits. That's when everything started going wrong. He heard a loud crack. A wheel broke and it took him hours to fix it. His prisoners slept all day and made it their business to keep him up all night. A flash thunderstorm made them lose a day and caused such bad flooding they had to take a longer route. An easy 3-day trip turned into a 6-day slog. He reached Hays in a foul mood, turned the prisons over to the sheriff, explained where Cooper was and raced to the telegraph office.

His hand was on the doorknob before he noticed the big red sign – CLOSED. He peeked in and saw the clerk inside reading a newspaper so he went in.

The man yawned and looked up, "Oh hello marshal."

"Why are you closed?"

"That thunder storm took down a whole lot of wires. Don't know when they'll be back."

He ran his fingers through his hair. Things couldn't get much worse. The clerk suddenly brightened, "This did get through just before the wires went down."

 _Alert to all lawmen. Mark and Bates escaped Leavenworth. Dangerous_

That's when he took off like bat out of hell to reach Linda, stopping in Dodge to get a fresh horse and speak to Kitty. That last part hadn't worked out. Now sitting in darkness not knowing if he'd survive another day he hoped he'd have another chance.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to take a moment to thank the guests who have been leaving comments. I would contact each of you personally if I could.

Early The Next Morning

Doc

Doc stepped out of his office into the hazy predawn light. He peered down Front Street for any sign of Dan Sawyer, but the only movement on the sleepy street was a wary tomcat stretching his back. Doc wasn't surprised. He figured the young doctor had had a late night at the Long Branch, and was pleased. In his opinion Dan had become much too serious.

He grabbed his medical bag and hurried down the stairs. His horse and buggy were waiting as had been pre arranged. He had the reins in hand when he heard a breathless shout, "Doc, wait for me."

Dan was running at full tilt shirt unbuttoned, shirttails flying, carrying a jacket. His hair was a mess. He scrambled up next to Doc buttoned his shirt, tucked it into his pants, slipped on his jacket and pulled a comb from his pocket. When he was finished he sat up straight and tried to look dignified.

Doc rubbed his mustaches in amusement, "I'm surprised you're here. I figured you had a late night."

Dan sat up even straighter, "Who ever said doctors needed a lot of sleep?"

Doc snorted a laugh and flicked the reins. "So you did have a late night."

"And a most enjoyable one. That is until 3 ruffians barged in. I must say Kitty was remarkable in the way she handled it. I on the other hand was useless."

Dan looked at Doc, "I have a serious question. Now that I'm in this part of the country, do you think I should carry a gun?"

"If you're asking if you should wear a gunbelt the answer is an emphatic no. Matt always says if a man wears a gun he'd better be ready to use it and use it well, and he's right."

The respect and familiarity with which Matt's name was again mentioned wasn't lost on Dan.

Doc nodded towards the back of his buggy, "I do keep a rifle with me when I travel around alone. It's come in handy more than once. Of course you'd have to learn to use it. No one knows better than a doctor that a tool is useless without skill."

Dan nodded thoughtfully, "I'll stop at the gun shop when we get back and get some guidance. I have to say again, Kitty is a remarkable woman."

Doc saw the look of admiration on Dan's face and became concerned. He cared about Dan, but cared about Matt and Kitty even more. He didn't want things to turn into a terrible mess.

Both men were silent. Dan, because of a slight hangover, Doc because he was trying to figure out how to bring up Kitty and Matt without mentioning Kitty and Matt. Finally he plunged in, "Er Dan. Did Kitty mention anything about being – well - available?"

Dan looked puzzled. "We didn't talk about things of a highly personal nature. Yet I did see something in Kitty that I recognized. A kind of a confidence about who she was that reminded me of Mia."

It was Doc's turn to look puzzled, "Mia, you mean Mia Longworth the tiny girl who lived next door to you when you were a kid?"

Dan's voice grew soft. "She was born Mia Longworth but died Mia Sawyer."

Understanding slowly crossed Doc's face. He put a hand on Dan's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you two had married or that she passed away."

"There is no way you could have. I somehow forgot that. Mia and I grew up together. She was kind and sweet. She had special kind of beauty and a touchingly innocent faith in the goodness of everyone. People were drawn to her." Dan smiled wistfully, "You know Doc, she turned down at least 4 marriage proposals before I realized she was my soul mate and asked her to marry me. When she accepted she said she would have waited for me forever. She said I was the one she loved and she would have never settled for anything less than real love."

Dan looked straight ahead. "We married the day I graduated from medical school. 2 years later she died in childbirth. She was a delicate woman Doc. As soon as her labor began I knew something was wrong. We went to the Boston hospital where I worked. The finest obstetrician in the country was on duty, but he couldn't save her."

"The baby?" Doc knew before he asked."

"She never took a breath. The nurse put her perfect little body in my arms. She was beautiful like Mia. With her last words, Mia asked me to love our baby for both of us. She didn't know our daughter was still born. It was for the best."

Doc was deeply moved yet also concerned that his young friend might be looking to Kitty to fill a void that Mia left.

"Dan, you've been through a terrible ordeal and as you said, Kitty is a wonderful woman. I have to ask something as your friend and as hers. Are you developing feelings for Kitty?"

"Doc, I admit I don't understand why you're concerned, but I'll answer honestly. Mia is the love of my live. Kitty was like a breath of fresh air blowing through a closed heart. I actually laughed last night. Mia would be happy to know that I can still laugh, but I will never love again.

They rode in heavy silence and Dan wanted to lighten the mood. "Doc, you might find it amusing to know that last night I got drunk enough to sound ridiculous. I actually told Kitty that she obviously knew how to make a man feel good."

As soon as he heard he own words the smile vanished from Dan's face, "Oh, no. How inappropriate. I can only imagine what Kitty must have thought."

Doc laughed. "Don't worry, if anyone can read men it's Kitty Russell

Matt

Linda opened her eyes surprised she'd actually fallen asleep. It was quiet. The air was heavy and damp but the rain had stopped.

"Matt." No answer. She raised her voice. "Matt, Matt." Panic rose in her throat. Something must have happened to him. She rolled over and got to her knees to stand. A hand closed around her wrist. She gasped.

"It's all right. I was just exploring to figure out our next move. If we go uphill a half-mile or so we'll find cover behind some rocks. It won't be perfect but we'll be able to watch for them in all direction.

"You think they'll find us?"

"Yep, and I don't think it will take them long."

The Cabin

Phil Bates and his four brothers were sprawled all over the floor of the cabin snoring loudly. The night before, after eating every scrap of food in the house they'd wrecked the place looking for booze. They finally gave up and tore the curtains off the windows to use as bedding.

John Marks had claimed Linda's bed for himself and Jesse. He was sleeping soundly when Jesse got out of bed hours earlier, and was surprised to be awakened by the sound of his brother's young voice calling excitedly from the other room.

"Get up everybody, I know where they went."

Phil and his brothers yawned and stretched. Phil snarled. "Who the hell are you to be giving orders."

Jesse stepped back nervously, "I-I didn't mean to sound bossy, It's just I studied topography and.."

Phil burped loudly and rubbed his belly, "You studied the what?"

John stood next to Jesse, "It's a smart person's word. Listen up. Go on Jesse."

Jesse straightened his glasses, "Well I looked at maps and studied the topogr…. never mind. Anyway, I'm sure they went northwest and found cover from the rain. We should get mounted and go there. They'll be gone already, but from there I'll be able to figure out where they went next."

John nodded with pride, "You heard him. Let's get going."

Phil stared at John. John stared back, "We'll Phil?" Phil shrugged. "Why not?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Later That Morning

Dodge

It was mid-morning when Kitty woke from her uneasy sleep, the heavy gloom of her nightmare still clinging to her. She splashed water on her face and put on make-up, trying to convince herself she felt more rested than she really did. Fortunately the morning would be easy. It was _Free Lunch Day_ and Clem was in charge of preparations. He'd already be downstairs setting things up to open at noon. She put on a pink satin blouse and maroon skirt, pulled her hair into a French twist and went downstairs to check on Clem's progress. When she got to the bottom step she knew something was amiss. The typically calm Clem was in an agitated state, mumbling and rushing about.

She hurried over, "What's wrong Clem?"

He didn't meet her eyes, "Miss Kitty, we don't have nearly enough pickles, bread or eggs for free lunch day. It's my fault. I forgot to take inventory and go shopping yesterday like I should have. I don't see how I can shop now, what with having to set things out and start preparing the little food we have."

Kitty sighed a bit tiredly. Her easy morning had just evaporated. "I'll go shop for the things we need." She walked towards the door but paused and turned. "Clem this can't happen again. You do understand that." There was no anger in her voice, but it was clear she meant business. He nodded guiltily and she pushed through the doors. She didn't like being hard on Clem. He was a good man, and she believed he'd made an honest misstate. But she had to make sure honest mistakes didn't turn into bad habits. When she bought into the Long Branch she went from being just one of the girls to being the boss. Getting the saloon girls, bartenders and salesmen to fully understand that she was the one in charge hadn't been easy. No one bore her ill will, but old habits die hard and there had been a period of adjustment. Now that her authority was established she had to maintain it, even if it meant being a little harsher than she liked now and then.

She hurried down Front Street so deep in thought that she almost crashed into Mabel Biggs.

"Mrs. Biggs. I'm so sorry."

"That's all right Miss Russell. In my haste I wasn't looking where I was going. I just have a little time to shop. I came to town with my husband so he could thank the marshal for getting our horses sent back. They arrived yesterday. That marshal is such a wonderful man." She lowered her voice, "Handsome too. I know quite a few young ladies from good families who have their eyes on him,"

Kitty lifted an eyebrow. "If those fine ladies have their eyes on Marshal Dillon they know he's out of town on business. Too bad they didn't inform you of that fact before you and Mr. Biggs made the trip into town. Good day."

She marched off feeling good, but soon regretted her rudeness to Mabel. Not that it mattered. The woman wasn't very bright so most likely hadn't noticed. Even so, Mrs. Biggs didn't deserved to be treated badly. Unlike most of the other so-called proper women of Dodge, Mabel was always friendly and kind and even liked to gossip with her. This time the gossip being about proper young ladies having eyes for Matt had upset her. When those silly girls looked at Matt all they saw was a man who was strong, brave and handsome. They had no idea what his commitment to his job meant or how complicated a relationship with him could be. Not that they'd ever find out. Matt never showed the slightest interest in those silly young women and she knew he never would.

She went from shop to shop efficiently buying lunch fixings, but her conversation with Mrs. Biggs gnawed at her. She was on her way back to the Long Branch when she finally realized why. When she told Mabel that Matt was away on business, she'd implied that she knew where he went. For the first time in quite a while she had no idea where he'd gone or who he was after. She didn't like that feeling.

"Here you go Clem. I'll be back soon." She set two large bags down on the bar and went to see Doc. If he hadn't returned from seeing his early morning patients she would wait. Surely he had some idea where Matt had hurried off to.

Matt

Matt helped Linda onto his horse. The hill was slippery and muddy, so he decided the safest way up was for him to lead the horse on foot. It was slow going and when they reached the top Linda held out a hand and spoke urgently, "Matt, please help me off quick." He lifted her down with concern. She quickly put an arm under her large belly and waddled towards some bushes. "I have to – you know." She hurried off to relieve herself. Matt turned away to give her privacy but smiled a bit inside. Despite the terrible circumstances they were in, being with Linda made him think about the miracle of pregnancy. He pictured Kitty with child, her slight frame carrying a big belly, his large rubbing it and feeling life within. With a slight shake of the head he forcefully pushed the images aside. He couldn't afford such thoughts, not now, perhaps not ever. Getting down to business he looked around for cover. A pile of rocks that almost formed a small wall seemed best. He and Linda could settle behind them and have pretty good sight lines. He folded his horse blanket and set it on the ground. When Linda returned he helped her sit, handed over her rifle and pointed down the hill. "Keep a sharp eye that way. I'll watch in the other direction."

She nodded and took the gun, "Matt, remember it's not your fault if I have to…"

"Linda, It won't come to that."

Marks and Bates

Jesse led the others to the overhang where he figured Matt and Linda had spent the night. He raised his hand to signal them to stop.

"Now the kid thinks he's a damn general." Phil looked disgusted.

Jesse dismounted. He knew that except for his brother the men didn't think much of him. Trying to look manly, he puffed out his chest and took a giant stride. His foot slipped in the mud and he stumbled about in an awkward dance. He managed to stay on his feet, but his head jerked and his glasses flew off. Phil and his brothers howled. John rescued the glasses from a puddle and wiped them on his shirt. "Never mind them Jesse. Just say what you think." He glared at Phil and the others to quiet them.

Jesse put on his glasses and looked around. The men were tall, thick-muscled and sported whiskers and scars. He felt younger and smaller than ever. His brother smiled encouragement.

Jesse's voice squeaked. "I studied the topogra… I mean the land and maps. They had to have spent the night here. It's the only place they could have found cover. From here the only smart thing to do would be to go uphill. From the top they can see in all directions, but we can still surprise them. If we spread out, get down low and crawl up slowly, we'll be on top of them before they know it."

Phil shot a wad of spit at Jesse's feet. "I can't be hearing right. I thought you said we should crawl like worms."

Jesse smiled, "Well, I didn't say like worms, but yes we should crawl up the hill."

Phil grabbed his gun "I say we ride up like men and start shooting."

Jesse shook his head "If we do that they'll see us right away and pick us off."

John put his hand on Phil's gun. "The boy makes sense. We'll do what he says."

Phil didn't move. His brothers were watching.

John spoke quietly. "We will do whatever it takes to get Linda and that marshal, won't we Phil?"

With a slight nod Phil signaled his brothers to do as Jesse said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Matt

The air was dank and heavy. Matt and Linda took what cover they could behind a low wall of rocks. On one knee, Matt cautiously peered around the rocks, down the muddy hill.

"Anything?" Linda sat with her back to him, shifting to find a more comfortable position.

"No, and this fog is rolling in fast. Soon it will be like looking through pea soup. The best we can do is watch for movement. Remember, if they're smart they'll spread out.

Dodge

Kitty left Doc's knowing where Matt had gone. She was still deeply worried, but knowing was better than not knowing. When she heard what Doc had to say, she knew that Matt had to try to protect Linda Landon. It was part of who he was, part of the man she loved.

She hurried to the Long Branch to help with _Free Lunch Day_. The place was packed. Sandwiches, pickles and hardboiled eggs flew off the platters and Clem had to go to the cellar twice to bring up new kegs of beer. A few hours later, when things quieted down, Clem went to have a word with his boss. "Miss Kitty I'm sorry about not purchasing lunch fixings. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't. Don't give it another thought." She smiled at him and glanced around. The only lunchers left were two cowboys determined to leave no crumbs uneaten. "Clem, go on home. The evening bartenders will be here soon."

"Miss Kitty, I don't mind waiting for them and I can clean up in the meantime."

She knew he wanted to make up for his earlier error. "All right. Thank you, Clem. I'll go ahead and take a break."

A few minutes later, strolling down Front Street she was surprised to see Dan Sawyer come out of the gun shop with a rifle and a box of bullets.

"Dan, Dan" She hurried over.

"Kitty. I haven't seen you all day. Have you had dinner?"

"What on earth are you doing with a gun?"

"It's a rifle. I bought it."

She rolled her eyes, "I know it's a rifle and I can see you bought it, but why?"

"Don't you think I can handle a rifle?" Dan's voice had a tone of male pride she'd heard often in the saloon, but never expected from him.

"Can you?"

To her relief he smiled, "No, not yet, but the gunship owner showed me some things and I'll practice. Kitty don't look so horrified. Even Doc carries a rifle when he travels around the countryside alone. He says it comes in handy."

She looked at Dan's optimistic smile and sighed. He just didn't know how much work it took to get good with a gun. Maybe she could get him to think realistically. "Dan did I hear you ask about dinner?"

In Delmonico's, they dug into antelope stew and for once didn't fall into easy chatter. She glanced at his rifle, but before she could open a conversation he spoke.

"Kitty I want to tell you something I've been avoiding speaking about."

"All right." Her eye were filled with kindness

The floodgates opened and he spoke about Mia.

He leaned forward as he finished. "After she died I had to leave Boston. I couldn't bring myself to walk those streets, live in our home or work in the hospital where she died. I bought the practice in Missouri and came west."

He took a breath. "Kitty, when I was with you I was able to bury the pain, so I didn't mention Mia."

Kitty thought about the brief relief she'd felt spending time with Dan because he'd never heard of Matt.

Dan continued, "That was good for a time, but I realized pain can't be buried and it shouldn't be, even while learning to laugh again. I guess what I'm trying to say is, as much as our encounters have been light-hearted fun, I hope you don't mind me sharing this part of me."

"That's what friends are for." She squeezed his hand. "Now, friend I'd like to talk to you about that gun. Are you sure you need it?"

"I think so. Like I said, even Doc has one. Men in this part of the country seem to all have some skill with a gun."

She knew his mind was made up. "Maybe you're right Dan but please, when Matt gets back talk it through with him."

"Kitty the gun shop owner showed me how to load and fire. With those basics, I just need practice. I don't see what there is to talk about."

Marks and Bates

The seven men spread out and crawled slowly up the muddy hill. A thick fog rolled in. Jesse was pleased. With the fog providing cover, the marshal and that woman wouldn't see them until it was too late. 7 against 2 meant it would be over fast. Justice would be served. Jesse knew from his brother that the marshal and that woman had lied on the witness stand. When John broke out of prison and got him out of the orphanage he'd explained it all. It was time to set things right and do his big brother proud.

Phil Bates was crawling along inch by miserable inch, cursing Jesse under his breath. His hand slipped into a puddle and mud flew into his eyes and mouth. Grumbling, he spit out the mud and sat up to wipe his eyes.

"Get down, get down." The kid's squeaky voice reached Phil's ears.

"Shut up kid." Phil spit out more mud.

Jesse demanded. "Get down, now"

That did it. "You're done giving orders kid." Phil scrambled to his feet. "Bates brothers fight like men, charge and fire."

Phil's brothers cheered and started running uphill, firing into the fog.

From the top of the hill Matt saw nothing but heard gunshots. He and Linda fired back blindly.

Matt saw a dark shadow get closer and fired again. The shadow dropped.

John heard shots and got to his feet. He ran waving his arms, "Get down, get down."

Linda fired at another dark shape. It fired back. A bullet ricocheted off the rocks in front of her. She fired again, the shape fell backwards.

Jesse crawled faster and faster. He saw his brother fall to the ground. Without thinking, the boy stood and ran. He'd almost reached John when a searing pain hit his thigh. He screamed and fell in agony clutching his leg, blood streamed through his fingers.

Matt and Linda shot at the shapes emerging through the fog. Finally all was quiet. "Linda, I think they're all down, but some might still be armed. Cover me as best you can."

"I've got you."

Gun drawn, he walked/slid down the hill. He recognized the first body. Phil Bates was dead. So were the next four men.

"Dillon." John Marks' voice was faint. Matt leaned in. Marks grabbed his sleeve. "My baby brother Jesse. He didn't hurt nobody. He didn't know the truth." Marks died.

Matt saw a boy clutching his leg with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Jesse?"

The boy nodded blankly.

Matt pulled the gun from the boy's holster. It was muddied but had never been fired. "I'll be right back."

He walked up the muddy, blood soaked hill, "Linda, it's over. They're dead."

She quickly brushed aside tears of relief. "All?"

"Except John Marks' young brother Jesse. He looks about 14. I have a feeling he had no idea what he was getting into. He has a bad leg wound."

Linda got to her feet and tried to brush the mud from her skirt. "Where do we go from here?"

"I'd like to get the boy back to your place and get that bullet out. Then I have to take him to Dodge to charge him as an accessory to a crime. Linda here's an idea for you to try on. How about coming to Dodge? It's about 5 days by wagon, but you're not due for about 4 weeks. There's a doctor there who's good at delivering babies and there are folks who'd help you until you figure out what to do next."

Linda thought about it. She could go to the nearest town to have the baby like she planned, but didn't know anyone there. Her parents were far away.

She smiled slyly, "I'll bet one of the people you're thinking of who would help me is named Kitty. Let's go."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Matt rigged up a travois to get Jesse to Linda's cabin, then he helped Linda onto his horse and carefully led the animal down the slippery hill. As Jesse was pulled passed the mud-caked bloodied bodies, he closed his eyes. He'd only wanted to help right the wrong done to John when he was sent to prison. He never imagined things would end in a bloody horror. In truth he hadn't really thought through how things would end, he just wanted to do his brother proud.

When they reached the cabin Linda pushed open the door while Matt stood back with the boy in his arms. She let out a cry of dismay. Her home was a wreck. Jesse saw the look on her face. He hadn't liked the way the men acted last night, now seeing that she was with child made him feel worse. He whispered softly, "Ma'am, they shouldn't have trashed your home. They were desperately looking for booze."

She lifted her chin, "I can't image what they were thinking. No moral, decent woman drinks alcohol. This is a proper home not a saloon." Disgust dripped from her voice when she said the word, saloon.

Matt's eyebrows went up. He suddenly realized the only thing Linda knew about Kitty was her name. They'd have to have a talk before they got to Dodge, but first things first.

"Linda, I have to get the bullet out of the boy."

"Of course." She ignored the mess. "I'll boil water and get clean cloths."

Matt knelt beside the boy, "Son, this will hurt, but the bullet's near the surface so it should be quick."

Jesse nodded fearfully and promptly passed out.

A half-hour later Matt set the boy on Linda's bed. The bullet was out and the wound cleaned and wrapped. Matt ran his fingers through his hair, he'd done his best but wished Jesse had had the benefit of a real doctor. The best he could do now was make sure the boy got to one as soon as possible. They'd leave for Dodge at first light.

"Linda, I'm going to go bury those men, I'll be back as soon as I can.

"That's good of you Matt. No matter what those men did they should be buried and prayers said at their graves. The Lord will smile on you for that."

Matt made his way back to the hill. He didn't think the prayer part would happen but he'd get them buried. He didn't fancy the thought of vultures tearing up their bodies.

Dodge 5 Days Later

Kitty, Doc, Chester and Dan were finishing breakfast at Delmonoco's. Chester swallowed the last bit of his double order of hot cakes, "I sure wish Mister Dillon would get back. He must have run into those killers by now."

Doc saw the look on Kitty's face and signaled Chester to hush. Chester misunderstood the gesture, "Doc you know, Marks and Bates, those men who murdered that lady's husband in cold blo…"

Doc interrupted to change the topic, "Dan, how's your rifle practice coming?"

The look on Kitty's face told him he hadn't chosen the best topic himself. She'd expressed to him her frustration that Dan insisted on going off by himself to shoot, with no guidance or instruction. She'd called it stupid male pride.

Joe Delmoncio appeared with the bill. Dan grabbed it, "My treat."

Doc put up his hand, "Wait a minute Dan. I bought yesterday, you the day before and Kitty's been treating us to beers. I think someone, right here in our midst is in danger of being a mooch."

Chester chuckled, "Oh Doc. I know you're meaning me, but like I explained before, letting a friend pay for a meal or drink now and again isn't mooching."

Dan laughed, "That's right Chester and this friend is the one who's buying breakfast today." Dan paid and as the foursome broke up, he hurried away. Kitty shook her head. She knew Dan was off to practice shooting out in the countryside where no one would see him. He had no instructor and no clue how to practice properly. Good thing he didn't learn doctoring that way.

Matt

Sitting by Matt on their 5th morning of travel, Linda reached around to adjust the pillow that supported her back.

"You all right?"

"Yes, thank you." She knew that Matt was driving the wagon carefully to keep the ride as smooth as possible, even though the terrain was rough. Fortunately the weather had been kind and even with frequent stops to change Jesse's dressing, and for her to relieve herself, they managed to stay on schedule.

Matt broke into her thoughts. "Linda we're an hour from Dodge and I have to talk to you about something. I should have done it sooner."

"What is it?"

"It's about Kitty. The woman I mentioned. I'll just say it right out. She owns a saloon."

"A SALOON." Eye like saucers, her jaw dropped and she shook her head in disbelief. "Reverend Stone says saloons are places of the devil. Women there are temptresses luring men into evil. Matt, do you go into such places? Has this woman tempted you?"

Matt smiled inwardly. "Linda I go into saloons, sometimes as part of my job sometimes just to relax. It has nothing to do with being lured. Kitty is a good and honest woman. In her saloon she makes sure no one get cheated or harmed. She listens to men's troubles and makes sure the down-and-out get something to eat. I've never met a better woman or a better person."

Linda's head was spinning. It couldn't be. Matt was a good man and she'd heard his affection for Kitty in his voice. Now he was saying this Kitty ran a saloon and he saw no harm in it. It made no sense. In fact it was downright sinful.

She felt herself bounce up and gasped thinking the devil had grabbed her, but quickly realized the wagon had hit a big rock. A loud crack pierced the air. Matt jumped out and lifted Linda down.

He pushed at the wheel and shook his head. "That's a bad crack. It will take some time to fix. Linda could you check on Jesse while I work? His bandage may need changing."

Glad to have something to focus on besides saloons and a temptress named Kitty, Linda walked around to the back of the wagon. As soon she saw Jesse she knew something was wrong. She felt his head and hurried back to Matt, "The boy's burning up something fierce."

"I'll get us going as fast as I can."

"I'll try and cool him down."

She grabbed a canteen but heard something and looked at Matt. He heard too. Shots were being fired close by.

Linda listened carefully. "It's a rifle, but too many shots are being fired too close together for hunting. You think it's some kind of gun battle?"

"I'd better take a look."

"Be careful. I'll look after Jesse." She started to walk away but felt a sudden wetness and froze in place. A puddle was forming at her feet. Her hand went to her belly. She felt her first contraction.

Matt looked over with concern. She put up a hand. "My water broke and I had one small contraction. I have a way's to go. Go ahead and make sure there are no gunmen out there meaning harm.

He hurried off and entered a clearing. He saw a man shooting a rifle and tried to make out what he was shooting at. Game would have been scared away and it didn't look like target practice. He moved closer. The shooter held the rifle awkwardly and seemed to be firing here and there as fast as he could. Best Matt could figure he was a lunatic who should be disarmed before he hurt himself or somebody else. "Nice and easy mister. Just drop the rifle."

The man turned, fumbled with the rifle and it fired. A bullet grazed Matt's left shoulder. He was about to shoot back when the man threw the rifle aside and ran towards him. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. Let me look. I'm a doctor."

Matt holstered his gun and frowned, "Are you really a doctor?"

Dan saw the badge. "You're Marshal Dillon."

"That's right. I'll repeat myself. Are you really a doctor?"

Dan nodded. "Doc Adams would vouch for me."

"Good I have a boy with an infected wound and a woman in labor. Follow me."

"Marshal, I should explain…"

"You can explain why you were acting like a dang fool later, follow me."

Dan pointed to Matt's shoulder, "What about your wound?"

"It's a graze, I'll clean it out myself. Come."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Dan followed Matt out of the clearing and through the bushes feeling like a fool. When they got close to the wagon, he saw the fevered boy tossing and turning in the back and a very pregnant woman wiping his brow. The marshal had said the woman was in labor. Dan hoped she was in the early stages because the boy clearly needed his attention now.

He saw the woman go white and put her hand on her belly.

"Ma'am, I'm Doctor Dan Sawyer. How close are your contractions?"

"Name's Linda, and I guess about 15 minutes apart."

"Linda, I think you have a while to go. The marshal will help you find a comfortable place to sit. I'll come check on you as soon as I help the boy."

He looked at Matt. "After you help Linda please be sure you clean that graze." He blushed slightly remembering how he'd fumbled with his rifle and accidentally shot the marshal.

Jesse moaned and Dan turned his attention to the boy. His thigh was bright red and so swollen that it seemed too big for his slender body. Green/yellow pus was oozing from the wound. Dan picked up a canteen and flushed out the wound. Then he squeezed the boy's thigh to press out more pus. He felt Jesse's forehead and took a deep breath. In Boston he'd worked in a hospital, and out here he'd seen patients with Doc. For the first time he was on his own with patients in the wilderness and self-doubt was creeping in.

Matt walked over. "Dan, that graze barely bled but it's clean and bandaged. Linda's sitting on a blanket with a pillow at her back. I don't think she could be more comfortable under the circumstances. We're an hour from Dodge with a broken wagon wheel. Should I get to fixing it or do you need me to do something else first?"

Dan stared into space feeling unsure of himself.

"What is needed doctor?"

Dan looked up at Matt and took another deep breath. The marshal's eyes were steadying and his voice was somehow calming. There was no time for doubt, just action. "Marshal, please start heating some water. Then check with Linda about her contractions. Then come back to hold the boy still, I have to cut dead flesh away."

Matt quickly did as he was asked and returned to Dan, "Linda's contractions are 8 minutes apart and getting closer fast." Dan nodded. "Hold the boy still." In his fevered state Jesse fought Matt's grip, but Matt held tight and Dan ruthlessly removed dead flesh as best he could. "Marshal, get the hot water for me."

Dan washed the wound out with hot water and wrapped a clean bandage around it. "Marshal, infections can be tricky, and this is a bad one. It would be best if you got that wheel fixed so we can get him to Dodge."

Linda's contractions were coming closer and stronger. Dan heard her cry out and hurried over. Matt wanted to follow but didn't. They had to get moving, fixing the wheel was his priority.

Linda looked up as Dan approached, "Where's Matt?"

"Fixing the wagon."

She smiled slightly, "Tell me something. Were you the one shooting like crazy?"

Before he could answer another contraction hit her hard. Dan gently pressed her belly. She didn't protest. He moved his hands around pressing and pressing. Something was wrong. His mind raced back to Mia and their baby. He couldn't allow that to happen. "Linda, your baby isn't in the right position to be born. The head should be down and it feels like your baby's head is over here." He put his hand on a bulging area left of her belly button."

"Is that bad?" Her eyes were fearful.

"It doesn't have to be. I'm going to try to move the baby around to a better position. Linda, I'll say right out it's going to hurt."

"Do what you have to do. If I can't help but scream ignore me."

Matt was working furiously on the wagon wheel. Linda's cries of pain knifed through the air but he stopped himself from going to her. It wasn't easy; if it had been Kitty it would have been near impossible.

Two hours later the wheel was repaired and the horse re-hitched. Matt was on his way to tell Dan when he heard the unmistakable wail of a newborn. He reached Linda in time to see Dan place a tiny baby in her arms, "That was a tough delivery Linda. You were amazing and you have a beautiful daughter. She's small but as you heard has good strong lungs.

Linda was glowing as she cradled her tiny daughter in her arms. Dan was glowing too and Matt was surprised to see the doctor brush a tear from his eye.

Matt got to one knee to get a closer look at the infant, "By golly she's beautiful. Do you have a name for her?"

"I'd only picked out a boy's name, Grant." She laughed, "I'll have to get to thinking of a girl's name that's just as fine."

Matt smiled at Dan. "Doctor, I don't know why you were out there shooting like a madman but it was lucky for us that you were. Let's get to Dodge."

Dodge City

"The marshal's back."

Kitty didn't know who shouted those words and didn't care. She ran out of the Long Branch with Doc following close behind.

She looked down the street and saw him right away. At first surprised to see him driving a wagon, she realized that with Matt nothing should surprise her. When he got closer she saw a bit pf blood on his shirt, but could tell by the way he was sitting it wasn't serious. She looked towards the back of the wagon. Dan, of all people was back there with a woman, infant and injured boy. Matt sure had a story to tell.

He stopped the wagon a few feet from the Long Branch. Kitty ran out into the street and looked up at him feeling oddly shy. The way they'd parted hung over her. "Welcome home Matt. I'm so glad you're back."

He smiled, "It's good to be home."

She smiled back. They held each other's eyes, nothing more had to be said at the moment. There'd be time later to talk but they both understood that all was well between them.

Doc raced around to the back of the wagon. Dan was relieved to see him. "Doc, this boy has a badly infected leg wound. We need to get him to your office. Can you get a few man to help?" He nodded towards Linda, "This lovely lady gave birth to a beautiful girl. The baby came early and is a bit small, but she's healthy and has a very brave mother. They need a place to stay."

By now Matt and Kitty had walked around the wagon and were standing by Doc. Matt put a hand on Linda's arm. "Linda, this is Kitty. The woman I mentioned."

Linda hugged her baby close and looked Kitty up and down. She'd never seen anything like it. Kitty's face was painted, her hair was fixed in fancy curls and earrings dangled from her ears. Her arms were bare and she wore a low-cut dress that clung tightly to her every curve. No wonder men were tempted.

Matt gently nudged Kitty forward and whispered, "Maybe you can help Linda to Ma's." Kitty nodded, stepped forward and smiled. "I'm so happy to meet you Linda. After the trial Matt told me how brave and wonderful you are." Kitty's eyes rested on the baby, she was clearly filed with wonder. "Oh, she's such a miracle. So tiny and so perfect." Kitty looked at Linda, eyes brimming with warmth, "Please let me help you to Ma Smalley's boarding house. I promise you'll be comfortable there. I could hold your little girl while Matt helps you out of the wagon. I'd be honored.

Linda was filled with fear. Surely this was a trick of the devil's - a temptress with the face, smile, eyes and voice of an angel.

Kitty saw Linda grow pale and touched her hand with concern, ""Linda, don't worry, you and your baby will be safe and comfortable at Ma's." Kitty lowered her voice, "And please don't worry about the cost." She lowered her voice further and looked into Linda's eyes, "I can only imagine what it's like for you to be without your husband at a time like this. I'm here to help in any way I can."

Linda looked into Kitty's eyes, deep, deep into her eyes. She lifted her own in a silent prayer. _Lord it is said you work in mysterious ways. I hope and pray this is one of them, because here I go._

She swallowed hard and held out her baby "Thank you Kitty. Please hold my tiny one while Matt helps me down."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Late That Night

Matt set aside his pen and rubbed his tired eyes. All was quiet except for the deep snores and occasional chuckles coming from Chester's sleeping form. Matt figured his assistant was dreaming about food or a pretty girl.

He glanced at the clock and wasn't surprised to see it was 1AM. He'd been so busy since he'd driven the wagon into town, that he hadn't made it into his office until after late night rounds, and the tower of letters, wires and wanted posters awaiting his attention was huge. Now satisfied that he'd taken care of all that was necessary he put on his hat and stepped out into the dark, cool night. He took care to close the door behind him quietly so as not to disturb Chester's happy dreams.

He paused and briefly wondered if he should go to his room instead Kitty's. It had been quite some time since he'd spent a night in his room but it was 1AM and if Kitty was asleep he didn't want to disturb her. As soon as the thought entered his mind he realized it was foolish. They both needed closeness and connection, they needed each other. If she was asleep, he'd put his arms around her and make her feel loved. If she was waiting up they'd have the talk they needed to have, the talk Kitty deserved. He walked quickly, his footsteps echoing in the silence of the night and rapped softy on her door. "Come in Matt." She smiled brightly when he entered. He wrapped his arms around her. "Kitty, I know you're not mad at me anymore, but we need to clear the air."

She was pleased he was the one to bring it up. "Let's sit down."

Sitting side by side, shoulders touching Matt began. "Kitty, I sent that message to Nathan Biggs by way of Harry Hasit. I could have given a him a note to give to you but I didn't because, well, you know what a gossip Harry is. He would have talked about it all over town, and maybe even made up stuff. Anyway I figured if I sent a telegram from Hays right when I got there, it wouldn't get to you much later than a message from Harry would have, so that's what I decided to do." Matt let out a big sigh, "One thing and another happened and it took days longer to get to Hays than I reckoned, When I got there the wires were down and I couldn't send a telegram."

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you extra worry."

She kissed him tenderly, "I should have figured it was something like that. I shouldn't have gotten angry before finding out what happened."

A mischievous smile touched her lips, "But…."

She felt him tense up, "But?"

Her smiled broadened, "If you had shown a little imagination you could have given Harry a carefully worded message to give to Doc, that Doc would have known to give to me. Something like – _Doc, take care of my office kitty. I'm on my way back_." Kitty giggled, "Harry may have started a rumor that you have a pet cat, but there's no harm in that.

Matt's eyes widened. "By golly Kitty, you're right. Why didn't I think of that? Next time that's just what I'll do."

Linda

Linda was sleepily awake nursing her baby. "This has been quite a day for your mama." She folded a small pink blanket over the infant. "Kitty bought you this blanket. It's so pretty. I was afraid of Kitty you know. Before I met her I assumed she was evil and when I saw her clothes and painted face I was afraid. But her voice and her eyes and her smile weren't evil, and Matt looked at her with such trust. Something inside pushed me to start trusting her too."

The baby squirmed and Linda rocked her gently, "Kitty brought us to this big, pretty room and said Ma Smalley wasn't charging me for it. I knew that meant Kitty was paying, but she wouldn't say it. Next thing I knew she had all the things I needed for you, like this blanket and dresses and two tiny sweaters."

Linda tenderly ran her hand across the blond fluff that covered her infant's head. She had tears in her eyes. "Little one, Matt is a fine man and Doctor Dan's skill saved us but Kitty gave me a special gift. When she brought over a dinner tray we ate together and talked and talked. I found myself telling her things about your papa that I had locked deep inside of me. I told her how much I loved and missed him. My tears came strong and I didn't try to stop them. She held me in her arms and said she understood. I believe her. She's a good and loving woman, who likely has a bit of angel in her.

Doc 

Doc looked at the clock. It was 4 AM. He and Dan had been taking shifts watching over Jesse and now Dan was asleep in the back room. When Dan had told him the details of Linda's delivery, he had heartily congratulated the young doctor. The outcome for Jesse was not as good, but they both knew that serious bullet wounds infected easily and sometimes even the most skilled doctor could do nothing about it.

He threw some wood in the stove and lit it. He wouldn't be going back to bed so he might as well make coffee. He'd wake Dan in couple of hours and then get Matt to help. They'd need a man of Matt's strength and steadiness to hold the boy perfectly still. They'd drug Jesse of course, but couldn't risk him moving an inch when they sawed his leg off to save his life.

Four Days Later

Kitty walked up the stairs to Doc's office to visit Jesse, just as she'd done every day since his leg had been amputated four days before. Dan, Doc and Matt had barraged her with reasons why visits from her would be good medicine for the boy. Matt in particularly had pushed, "Kitty, there's nothing in the world that makes a teenage boy feel better than attention from a beautiful woman."

She wasn't so sure, but couldn't say no to Matt, particularly because he was filled with guilt about Jesse loosing his leg. He'd convinced himself that if he had done a better job removing the bullet and tending to the wound, infection wouldn't have set in. No amount of reasoning from Doc or Dan could convince him otherwise. So once again she dutifully went to visit Jesse for Matt's sake, Jesse didn't seem to care one way or the other.

She sat beside the bed and pulled out a dime novel. The light banter and town news she'd tried for the last two day clearly hadn't interested the boy, so she purchased a novel about seafaring pirates. Not the kind of thing she'd read herself but she thought it would be fun for a 14-year-old boy. She read aloud as expressively as she could, with sound effects and different voices. Jesse did not react and after a while closed his eyes. She knew he was just pretending to sleep, so she kept reading. When she finished, he said nothing and didn't respond when she asked what he thought of the story. She quietly set the book within his reach in case he wanted to look at it, and left feeling like a failure once again.

As soon as he heard the door shut Jesse opened his eyes. He wished the woman would stop coming. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, even her scent was tantalizing. When her hand accidentally brushed against him, his skin tingled. He hated her. All a woman like that would ever feel for him was pity. Not only that, her attempts at banter the past few days were worse than boring, and today she'd brought a ridiculous book about pirates. He looked over at Doc's bookshelves. Even from the bed he could see they were science and medical books. Now those would be interesting to read.

Tears formed in his eyes. It didn't matter. There was no point in reading or learning. He was a one legged man who was probably going to prison. He closed his eyes and squeezed back his tears. "Damn you big brother. I thought you were innocent. I thought helping you was a noble thing. It wasn't. Doc Adams told me the truth. I didn't want to believe him, but I knew inside he was right. You weren't falsely imprisoned. You killed, stole and abused a woman. I hope you are burning in hell big brother."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Matt

Judge Brooker sat in his room in the Dodge House rubbing the back of his neck as he listened to Matt. The lawman was pacing as he spoke, crossing the small room in three strides, pivoting and crossing it again. Watching was giving the judge a crick in the neck and he repeatedly asked Matt to sit. The lawman would sink down in a chair only to spring up seconds later and start pacing again. With a slight shake of his head, Brooker gave up, leaned back in the armchair and listened quietly until Matt was finished. Finally the marshal stood still.

"Well Judge what do you think?"

"Everything you said makes sense, Matt. I believe the boy was duped by his older brother and that he never fired a shot."

Matt's eyes were eager, "So there won't be charges brought against Jesse?"

"I'm willing to drop the whole matter, particularly because Linda Landon is not interested in pressing charges. What I'd like to know Matt is what you plan to do with the boy. You haven't said a word about sending him back to the orphanage and I have a feeling you don't want to do that. We both know state orphanages are harsh places. I hate to say it but a one legged boy will have a very rough time there. Not only that, when he's 18 he'll be turned out on the street with $20 and the clothes on his back. Not much of a future. He's a lot better off being left in your custody."

"Hold on there Judge I never said anything about assuming custody of Jesse."

"Well it seems to me if you don't want to send him back to the orphanage, you'd better figure something out. Fortunately there's time for you to think about it while the boy is recuperating. You know, there's a smart, beautiful woman in this town who seems to take an interest in you. Maybe you should get her opinion."

Judge Brooker took satisfaction in seeing Matt redden ever so slightly. "I am an observant man marshal. Let me know what you decide. I'm off to Topeka."

Matt left the hotel slightly embarrassed at Judge Brooker's hint about Kitty, and very confused about what to do with Jesse. Brooker was right about one thing; a talk with Kitty was a good idea. Matt headed to the Long Branch hoping to find her.

Kitty

After her latest unsuccessful visit with Jesse, Kitty decided that she had to have a talk with Doc, Dan and most importantly Matt. She had to convince them that her visits with Jesse were not doing him any good. If anything the boy was more sullen and distant than ever.

Before looking for Matt she decided to visit Linda, and starting walking to the boarding house. Her new friend was becoming anxious about her future. Yesterday she'd talked about it.

"Grant's farm, where we lived, had a big mortgage. I'm sure the bank's repossessed it by now and anyway, there are too many memories there. I don't want to raise my baby in that cabin out in the middle of nowhere, it wouldn't be good for her. I love my parents, but I'm looking at things kind of different from them, I don't think I can go back. Kitty I don't know what to do."

"Linda, you are a smart and strong woman. You'll figure it out. Matt and I want to help, so do Doc and Dan. You don't have to rush, take your time and think about it."

Linda smiled, "Well I can't put off thinking about it too much longer, but I do have a surprise for you."

She handed over the baby. "Say hello to little Kathleen. That is if you'll give me the honor of letting me name her after you."

Kitty reached the entrance to the boarding house, smiling at the memory of Linda's surprise.

She made her way down the hall to the room at the back of the first floor. It was the perfect room for a mother and infant. It was quiet, a little apart from the other rooms and had a window that looked out onto the big backyard.

"Linda it's me." Kitty spoke softly and tapped the door quietly in case Kathleen was asleep.

There was no response so she started to leave thinking Linda might be napping. Then she heard voices. First Linda's then a man's. He was speaking quietly and Kitty couldn't pick up the words but the threat in his tone was unmistakable.

She called louder. "Linda, it's Kitty." Again no answer but she could hear the man's insistent whispers. Torn between going to find Matt and staying near Linda, she decided to try and frighten the man off with a lie, "Linda, the marshal expects us in 5 minutes. Let's get going so he doesn't come looking for us."

Angry whispers, something fell, the baby started crying. A shot flew through the door, throwing Kitty backwards to the floor. Her side went hot with pain where the bullet dug a gash before penetrating the wall behind her. She scrambled to her feet and heard two shots from inside the room. She was about to yell for help when she heard familiar footsteps.

"Matt?"

"I heard shots"

He saw her bleeding side and hurried over. She shook her head and pointed to Linda's room. He drew his gun and with one swift action kicked the door in. Linda was lying in a pool of blood, one bullet in her left shoulder, another just below her ribs.

Matt ran to her and lifted up her head.

Out of nowhere Ma rushed in with Doc and Dan following. "I heard gunshots and got the doctors."

Doc knelt beside Linda and tried to stem the flow of blood. Dan checked on Kitty.

Linda struggled to stay conscious and found Matt's eyes, "He stole my baby. Went out the window."

"Can you describe him?"

She whispered. "Brown, bushy mustache, strange mark under an eye. Almost like a hook."

Dan was cleaning Kitty's gash, but frowned at Doc, "That sound's like the man who got you at breakfast the morning I arrived. His wife was having a baby."

Working furiously on Linda, Doc nodded. "They had a healthy girl. I checked on them a few days later. Mother and baby were fine." He glanced up for a second, "Matt, I don't have an explanation but that description sounds like Billy Mason."

"Sure does Doc. I'll head out to his place right away."

"Take Dan with you."

Matt looked at Linda and over at Kitty, "Doc, don't you need him here?"

"Ma will get some men to carry Linda to my office and then give me a hand." He lowered his voice. "We don't know what's happening, the baby might need medical attention." He knew that Linda heard and tried to sound reassuring. "It's just a precaution. Just a precaution."

Kitty's side was bandaged. She spoke up. "I'm fine right Dan?"

"You're lucky the bullet didn't go in. You're going to be very sore, but you'll be fine."

Matt knew she'd asked the question so that he would hear the answer, and their eyes met in mutual understanding.

He strode out the door. "Let's get going Dan. A baby needs to come home."

Billy Mason

After climbing out the window with the baby in his arms, Billy quickly ducked down an alley, got on his horse and rode off. He was sorry he had to shoot the lady, real sorry. He hoped she didn't die. He had to shoot her though. She wouldn't hand over the baby. He tried to explain that his wife needed that baby something fierce. Ever since they woke up one morning and found their baby lying cold, stone dead in her cradle, Ella hadn't been the same. Hadn't spoken, slept or ate. She just sat in the rocking chair going back and forth, back and forth, holding her arms as if her baby was in them.

Billy urged his horse faster and held the baby close to his chest. He'd set this baby in Ella's arms and she'd go back to the way she was, sweet and smiling. Then they'd pack a few things and leave to start a new life somewhere west of here. They'd be gone before Marshal Dillon came looking.

He looked down at the infant, "I am sorry I had to shoot your first mama. I hope she doesn't die. Now we're going to your new mama."

TBD


	14. Chapter 14

Matt

Billy Mason's farm was in sight when Matt pulled alongside the small wagon Dan was driving. The doctor had thrown his medical bag and supplies in the wagon, and his rifle was leaning against his seat. Matt nodded towards the rifle, "Sure you want to be carrying that?"

Dan bristled, remembering that he'd accidentally grazed the marshal's shoulder. "I've been practicing. I've improved."

"That's not what I mean. Are you ready to kill a man?" Matt's eyes were unflinching as he looked into Dan's.

"Well, I – I don't intend to kill anyone. I just want a gun to defend myself, maybe wound someone if I really have to."

"Dan unless you plan to use that rifle purely for hunting animals, you have to understand that when you shoot at a man he could die."

Dodge

Kitty entered Doc's office pale and moving with caution. Dan was right, her side was very sore, but after changing out of her torn and bloodied clothes she couldn't help but go to Doc's to wait for word on Linda. She gingerly eased herself into a chair near the bed still occupied by Jesse. She noted that the crutches leaning there still had not been touched. Doc had been encouraging Jesse to try to move around room, but as with everything else he showed no interest.

As had become his habit, Jesse was pretending to sleep to avoid converstaion. Kitty crossed her arms and shook her head. Maybe it was time for a more direct approach to get the young man to respond.

"Jesse, pretending to sleep must get pretty boring so why not just open your eyes. You don't have to talk to me. I promise I won't read aloud or talk about the latest happenings in Dodge."

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, "What happened to Linda? I saw them carry her in."

"A man shot her to kidnap her baby."

A look of horror filled the boy's face, "Why?"

"I don't know the answer to that."

He looked up at the ceiling. "People do terrible things." His voice trembled, "People like my brother."

Kitty's heart went out to the boy. Just 14 and life had dealt him a rough hand. She knew what that felt like. Maybe she could help in some small way.

"Jesse, I know I can't solve what's troubling you, but is there anything I could get for you that you might enjoy, even a little?"

He continued to stare at the ceiling. He knew he wasn't going to jail. Doc said the marshal arranged that. It didn't matter much though, he still had no future. Reading and learning were pointless. Yet still he had the urge, like an itch that needed to be scratched.

"I've been eyeing the books on Doc's shelf. From here I can see there's one on anatomy, one on surgical procedures and one called _Diagnosis of Nervous Diseases_. There's also a row of medical journals. I'd like to look at the book on anatomy and a few of the medical journals, if that's all right."

Kitty gave a short laugh, "I can see that a pirate adventure was a poor choice." She handed him the book and put the three most recent medical journals on the table next to his bed.

Within seconds he was absorbed in the world of muscles, tissues and the human skeleton.

Matt

Outside Mason's farmhouse Matt pointed to a mound of dirt. "Look there. There's a small marker on top. I don't have to read it to know it's their baby girl."

Dan sighed heavily, "So sad, and Billy is distraught enough to think he can fix things by stealing a baby."

Matt dismounted and Dan climbed down from the wagon. He took his medical bag but left his rifle behind.

Matt shouted into the house, "Billy, I know you're in there. Don't make things worse than they already are, bring the baby out."

Inside Ella held the infant with tears rolling down her sunken cheeks. Her voice was trembling. "Billy, it ain't right what you did."

"I did it for you Ella, for us, so we could be happy again."

She shook her head slowly, "It ain't right to make another woman suffer."

Dan was anxious about the infant's condition. More than 2 hours had passed since she'd been kidnapped and he didn't know when she'd last been fed. He called out, "Mrs. Mason, I'm Doctor Dan Sawyer. Is the baby all right?"

She gently touched the baby's cheek, "I think so. She's real quiet and still, but she's breathing."

"Mrs. Sawyer that baby came early and is especially small. Small babies can get dehydrated easily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she need fluids, fluids and nourishment. I know it's a lot to ask Mrs. Sawyer, but I know you had a baby recently. Could you suckle her?"

Before Ella could answer her husband slapped a hand over her mouth and held it firm. Nothing was going like he pictured it. He called out. "Marshal here's the deal. Throw your gun down and let us drive off with the baby. When we're safe my wife will nurse her. If you say no we'll wait it out and let the baby starve. I mean it, and don't try to come in. I've got my gun and I'm standing right behind my wife and the baby. If you shoot, it's them you'll hurt."

Matt knew Billy was so crazy with desperation he could do anything. He tossed his gun a distance away and put his hands up. "You win Billy. I'm not armed, neither is Dan."

The door flow open and Ella stepped out carrying a small bag of food. Matt was shocked by her appearance. Drawn and thin, it was clear she hadn't washed or changed her clothes for days. Billy followed with the baby in one hand and his pistol in the other. He spotted Dan's wagon. "Thank you for a hitched up wagon." He kept his eyes and pistol trained on Matt. "Get in Ella." She looked at Matt with panicky eyes, but climbed into the wagon. Billy quickly handed her the baby and jumped up into the drivers seat. With a flick of the reins they galloped off. Billy saw Dan's rifle leaning on the seat and smiled to himself. Providence was with him. He was out of bullets. His pistol had been a bluff and now he had a rifle.

Dan watched the wagon roll away. "Matt, what do we do now?"

"Give them a minute, follow at a safe distance and watch for opportunity. We're going to get that baby back." He looked at Dan. "They have the wagon so you'll have to ride Billy's horse. Can you ride a horse?"

Dan looked indignant, "Of course."

Dodge

"How is she Doc?" Kitty looked up anxiously when Doc and Ma Smalley emerged from the back.

"Well Kitty, fortunately the bullets came out cleanly and the wounds closed up nicely." He pulled at his ear, "I think we all know what she really needs and I hope Matt accomplishes that soon."

Doc noticed Jesse and he ran his hand across his mustache. The boy was not only awake and sitting up, but was deeply engrossed in a medical journal. Kitty smiled at Doc. He smiled back and decided not to make the boy self conscious by saying anything. He slipped Ma's shawl on her shoulders, "Kitty, my fine assistant and I are going to Delmonico's to have some soup. Would you keep an eye on Linda until I get back?"

"Of course, take your time."

As soon as they left she slipped into the back room to see if Linda needed anything and was shocked by what she saw.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Linda was slowly squirming to a sitting position. "I'm going to get Kathleen and you're going to help me." She couldn't help but let out a groan as she maneuvered to the side of the bed and felt the floor with her feet to find her shoes.

"You are not going anywhere."

"Kitty you know who the kidnapper is and where he lives. I want you to take me there."

"You are in no condition…."

Linda put up a hand, "If our places were reversed what would you be doing?"

Kitty didn't move.

"Well Kitty?"

She let out a breath knowing full what the answer was. Carefully and gently she wrapped a robe around Linda, put shoes on her feet and helped her stand. Ignoring the pain in her own side, she let Linda lean heavily on her and they shuffled slowly through the front room.

Jesse looked up.

"Where are you going?"

Linda whispered, "To get my baby."

Jesse looked at the women in mute astonishment. He pushed his blanket aside and reached over to grab the crutches he'd never touched before. "About time I started using these. I'm coming."

Kitty started to protest but he cut her off, "My pistol is right over there, I know how to shoot and most importantly I'm good at figuring things out. I'm coming"

Kitty grinned, "Oh why not."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Dodge

Kitty opened Doc's door and peeked outside. Doc's buggy was at the bottom of the stairs. All she had to do was get Linda, Jesse and herself in it and drive off before Doc got back from Delmonico's. If she was lucky Chester had joined Doc and Ma Smalley, making their meal last a lot longer.

Linda leaned heavily on Kitty as they went down the steps. The blond was slender but tall, so Kitty held tightly to the banister with one hand while supporting Linda with the other. When she got Linda downstairs she went back up as fast as her sore side allowed, to assist Jesse. It was easier. He quickly discovered that with one hand on the banister and the other around Kitty's neck he could hop down the steps. She carried his crutches and handed them over when they hit level ground.

They somehow got Linda situated in the back of the buggy, half sitting, half reclining. Kitty helped Jesse up into a seat. He extended a hand to help her up, and she scramble over him to the driver's seat. Finally in position, she took the reins. "Here we go." They sped off down Front Street and raced by Delmonico's just as Chester, Ma Smalley and Doc were coming out. Kitty and Jesse looked at each other and burst out laughing at the expressions on their faces.

Matt

Following Billy's wagon was easy. The hard part was patiently hanging back and out of sight, but Mat knew watching and waiting for opportunity was the only way to play it. He couldn't risk doing anything that might endanger the baby. He didn't want harm to come to Ella either, or Billy for that matter. Billy Mason was all of 22 or 23. He was known as a good neighbor, hard worker and loving husband. Life had dealt him something he didn't know how to handle and he'd made a big mistake. Matt hoped to be able to stop him from making even bigger ones.

Dan rode up beside the marshal. Matt looked him up and down. The man didn't look too comfortable on a horse but he didn't seem like a first timer either.

"Matt, shouldn't we be doing something."

"We are. We're following them and I can guarantee Ella's nursing the baby."

Kitty

The horse was getting lathered so Kitty slowed slightly. She glanced back into the buggy see how Linda was faring. Linda lifted her hand and forced a smile. Getting bumped around was painful but she had to get closer to her baby.

"Kitty, stop for a second I want to look at these tracks." Jesse leaned over and looked down at the ground. "Kitty, which way is it to the Billy's house?" She pointed. Jesse frowned, "Some tracks show a wagon following a saddle horse towards the house. Fresher tracks show the same wagon going away from the house. I bet that's the kidnapper with the baby. Lets go west."

Kitty hesitated. Going to Billy Mason's house had been their plan, and it made sense. Yet her instincts told her to trust Jesse and change course. Matt always said it was a bad idea to ignore instincts. He even told her he thought her instincts were great. "All right Jesse. Let's do it your way."

After traveling west for a while they spotted Billy Mason driving a wagon. Billy pulled to a stop and nervously look back into the distance.

Kitty drove into a grove of trees to make sure they weren't noticed but could still see Mason's wagon.

She looked through the trees as best she could. "From what I can see, Billy's looking around like he's nervous. That could mean Matt's nearby. It's likely Billy figures Matt's following but doesn't know how close he is."

Jesse nodded, "That makes sense. I have an idea."

Kitty whispered, "What is it?"

"If the marshal is nearby, I want to keep Mason here and distract him long enough to give the marshal a chance to move in."

Jesse handed Kitty his pistol. "You hang on to this in case you need it." Jesse turned his body and slid out of the buggy onto one foot. He reached up and Kitty handed down his crutches. He picked up some dirt and rubbed it in his clothes and face. Then he messed up his hair. He wanted to look like he'd been wandering around for a while. With his crutches in position he moved out of the grove towards Billy's wagon, making his voice sound younger and squeakier than it already did.

"Hello, hello mister. Hello ma'am."

Kitty could barely see Jesse as he limped along, but didn't dare drive closer. They'd be seen and heard for sure and Billy was desperate enough to do anything. She kept a good grip on the pistol. It was heavier than the derringer she was used to, but she could handle it.

"Kitty what's happening?" Linda's whisper was painfully weak. The ride had taken its toll. "I'm not sure Linda and I don't know what Billy will do if he sees us, but I have a gun. I'll protect us if it comes to that."

Matt was on horseback on the other side of the road. He was close enough to see something emerge from the bushes and move towards Mason, but couldn't tell who or what it was. He wanted to find out and dismounted, "Dan we'll go on foot from here, but nice and quiet and in the shadows of the rocks. Mason's still in the wagon with the baby and we don't want him getting jumpy or suspicious."

Inching onwards on his crutches, Jesse called again, "Mister, ma'am hello to you."

Billy and Ella turned towards the youthful voice. "Billy look, it's a poor crippled little boy. We should help him."

Billy looked around nervously, "We have to get going Ella. We don't have time."

"Oh Billy, we can give him a little food and water."

Matt was near enough to make out that the figure moving towards the wagon was Jesse. Why on earth was he out here in the middle of nowhere, covered with dirt and on crutches?

Dan saw him too. "Matt it's Jesse, we have to warn him away from Billy."

Matt put a hand on Dan's arm, "We'll watch and wait. I have a feeling about this."

Ella's eyes were on the boy. "Billy please, please at least give him some water."

"We don't have time."

Jesse saw the baby in Ella's arms. He wanted to get Billy out of wagon and away from her.

"Mister, I'd sure appreciate a sip of water and a bite to eat if you can spare it." Jesse slowed his pace and then came to a stop. He offered a pathetic smile and wiped his brow with his sleeve. "It can be awful tiring, getting around on these crutches. Some water would be really appreciated."

"Billy please. There's some bread in the bag. Give him my share and let him drink from our canteen. Then we can move on as fast as you want."

Unable to resist his wife's pleading eyes, Billy grabbed the canteen and ripped a piece of bread from a small loaf. He jumped down from the wagon and ran over to Jesse. "Quick take a drink, then you can have this bread. I'm in a hurry."

"This is very kind of you." Jesse was stalling, if the marshal was nearby the longer there was distance between Billy and the baby the better.

Billy shook the canteen towards the boy, "Come on, take a drink." He saw Ella smiling at him. It was the first smile she'd given him since their baby died. His voice softened, "Come on kid, have a good long drink for yourself."

Matt was close enough to make a move. He could see Billy was unarmed and too far from the wagon to get to a weapon quickly.

From the corner of his eye Jesse saw Matt. He took the canteen from Billy. "I'll just have that drink of water now."

"Hold it. Hands up."

Billy turned to face Matt with his hand in the air, "Ella, the rifle's in the wagon. Point it at him."

"No Billy. No more. Let it be over, please." Tears poured down her cheeks.

Dan hurried over to the buggy to check on the baby. Matt handcuffed Billy Mason and looked at Jesse with a small smile, "I have a feeling you're not out here alone."

Jesse grinned and yelled out, "Kitty, drive Linda on over. Her baby's here."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Again I want to thank the guests who have left comments. I would respond to each of you personally if I could.

One Week Later

Matt

All was quiet in Dodge City. The saloons were closed for the night and the town was put to bed. Upstairs in the Long Branch Matt sat in the big armchair and tugged off his boots while Kitty went to change into something comfortable. He leaned back, closed his eyes and let out tired sigh.

"How about a brandy Cowboy?"

He opened his eyes and saw Kitty standing there in a shimmery light blue nightgown, her red hair brushed out, her freshly washed skin like porcelain.

"You look like an angel." She knew he meant it sincerely but raised an eyebrow, "That's not something I hear very often, and an angel bearing brandy at that."

He offered a crooked smile. "Well, you're a one of a kind angel." He pulled her onto his lap and grew serious.

"Kitty do you think I'm doing right in sending Jesse off like this?"

She tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice, "Matt, we've been all through it. You are not shirking your responsibilities and it is the best thing for him. Don't worry."

He rubbed her arm. He was usually the one saying not to worry.

She snuggled in and took a sip of brandy. "I'm glad Billy's trial is over. He's not a bad person Matt, he was crazy with grief and hopelessness when he did what he did, and he's truly sorry. He looked like the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders when Linda said she forgave him. He got sentenced to 7 years, but Ella will wait for him, and they'll still be young enough to start a family when he gets out."

"That's all true Kitty. I'll tell you I'm surprised Ella's staying on the farm. She didn't grow up a farm girl and doesn't know much about working a farm."

"Oh, Matt you haven't heard. When Ella and Linda were talking it came out that Ella has a farm but no experience, and Linda knows all about farming but needs a home for herself and Kathleen. They decided to join forces. Linda and Ella will be partners until Billy is released. Linda figures by then she'll have saved enough to buy a place of her own. A place near Dodge, so she can keep raising Kathleen near here.

She looked up at Matt and smiled. "Linda sure is a wonderful woman."

"Yes, she is and I happen to know about wonderful women because I'm lucky enough to be loved by one. Kitty that was quite a stunt you pulled getting a wounded woman and a one-legged boy into a wagon and driving off like that, especially being wounded yourself. Doc was apoplectic when we all got back."

"My wound was just a graze." She looked at him smugly knowing he'd want to argue but wouldn't dare, considering the wounds he'd suffered and said were nothing.

He knew just what she was thinking and couldn't resist kissing her smug lips. Then he reached into his shirt pocket. "Kitty I have something I want to give you. I've been thinking about some things and well here." He handed her a small box.

Mystified by an unexpected present she took the box expecting a broach or hair comb. The sight of beautiful pinky ring made her gasp. An opal set in silver, was surrounded by tiny diamond chips. Her voice was a whisper, "This is beautiful. I will always treasure this."

"Kitty I know sometimes I don't show it and can't find the words to say it, but I love you and always will."

She slipped the ring on her left pinky. She knew a ring from Matt, no matter what finger it fit, was filled with meaning. The strength of his love for her struck her with full force. He was a man who would move a mountain for her. "I love you Matt, and always will."

"Kitty, you know there are things I just can't offer you. My job is dangerous, I have more and more enemies. I…"

She silenced him with a gentle kiss. "Matt things happen to people. Sometimes terrible things. Look at Linda, Jesse, Ella everyone."

"Yes but my job makes it worse."

"Matt, let's not try to solve all of life's dilemma's right now. We're together and we love each other. A wise friend of ours told me that you and I are meant to be. It's the truth. Let's cherish that.

Dan

Dan was alone in his hotel room with a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a shot and held it in the air, "Mia, happy birthday. I love you and I miss you."

He downed the shot, poured a more generous dose into a water glass and made himself comfortable sitting on his bed. Tomorrow he'd be on the stage to Little Springs, Missouri to his new medical practice. Before he arrived in Dodge he thought his visit would be a simple matter. He'd say a long overdue thank you to a mentor and get a feel for practicing medicine in the west.

What he'd never admitted to himself was that he was running away from pain and planned to live a life alone and separate. Then starting with Kitty, he met people here who faced dangers and challenges he never imagined. People who struggled but didn't run. Instead they found a path. Each person found a path that lead not only to survival but to a way to embrace life. Even young Jesse had figured that out.

The way the boy had helped stop that kidnapping was something else. He and Jesse had bonded over that. They had long conversations about science, medicine and everything else. He even introduced the boy to the pleasures of rhubarb pie.

Their relationship grew fast and was special. Jesse was shy with Doc Adams and respectful of the marshal, but was his smart, witty, wonderful boy/man self when they were alone together. That's why they'd be on that stage to Missouri together. He'd teach the boy everything he knew and then make sure he went to medical school. A one legged doctor would be unusual, but Jesse was an unusual boy.

Dan held up his glass before swallowing the last of his drink. "Mia, I have a feeling you are smiling."

Two Months Later

Joe Delmonico set lunch in front of Doc, Kitty and Chester and poured them each a cup of coffee.

Kitty smiled her thanks and looked at her friends, "I went to see Linda and Ella this morning. Little Kathleen is the happiest baby ever and her rosy cheeks are irresistible."

Chester swallowed a forkful of stew, "It's so nice how the ladies have been working together. I rode by there the other day, the place looks fine as could be.

Doc put on his glasses, "Wonderful, and I have news too. A letter from Dan. I'll read it.

 _Dear Doc and everyone, We're happily settled into Little Springs. Folks here are friendly and very glad to have a doctor. Jesse is happy and people have taken a liking to him. He talked the cook in the restaurant into making rhubarb pie and has a way with the children we treat. Matt might be interested to know that I sold my rifle. Carrying it isn't right for me. Not now, maybe never. Let's keep in touch and visit._ _Love,_ _Dan_

Doc folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "I'll be sure to tell Matt about the rifle since Dan mentioned him knowing."

Kitty nodded but the smile was gone from her face. Doc knew it was because of the mention of Matt. He'd been gone for almost two weeks with no word. Doc was about to offer his usual words of comfort when Harry Hasit burst in and hurried over.

"Doc, I've been looking for you. I have a message from the marshal. It's a strange one though"

Doc looked at Harry sternly, "Do you mean you read a private message?"

Harry turned red, "Of course not. I just – well – I have to go." He rushed out and Doc looked at the note. He frowned and then chuckled, "Kitty, I think it's for you."

She looked at the heavily creased note.

 _Doc, the way things are going, I'm sure to be seeing red Tuesday night._

Kitty's eyes lit up. She bit her lower lip and thought: Tuesday – Tomorrow night. Hmm – She heard that Mr. Jonas got a delivery of European goods that included silk sheets and fine lady's perfume. If she stopped by the dress shop now, a new negligee would be ready by tomorrow. Clem owed her a favor. If he took a longer shift tomorrow, she'd have time to cook. This could a special home coming, real special.

Kitty suddenly stood, "Doc, Chester I have to take care of some things. Please excuse me."

Chester frowned as Kitty hurried out the door, "Well that was mighty abrupt. I don't see what could be so important. Doc, what did that note say anyway?

Doc rubbed his mustache to hide his smile, "Never you mind Chester. Order some pie, lunch is on me."

The End


End file.
